Sociedad de Almas II
by SybelleHs
Summary: Rangiku es una persona completamente extrovertida y muestra alegría constantemente pero tambien es una persona herida y carga con un dolor que con los años a crecido, esto puede ser el origen de una nueva recaída y dos personas intentaran sostenerla para que no se vuelva a hundir en la desesperación del pasado, aunque tal vez los dos sean la causa de una nueva herida.
1. Chapter 1

**Información:** Continuación de Sociedad de Almas, tercera parte de estas historias. Si no las has leído puede que algunas cosas te dejen en el aire pero no es imposible de leer. Aun así, te invito a leer las dos historias anteriores.

En este espacio colocaré la dos parte que me falta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sociedad de Almas**

 **Parte III: Alma Fragmentada**

 **Capítulo I**

Ardía, aquella herida ardía, pero de una manera se sentía tan bien, el dolor no era nada comparado a su desesperación anterior, ahora sentía paz, su cuerpo no pesaba, los colores los veía cada vez más opaco. Su habitación, donde tanto lloró parecía menos fría y más acogedora. Sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía, había logrado hacerlo, pondría todo en su lugar, dejaría de sentirse sola, dejaría de esperar algo que nunca llegaría, dejaría de arruinar a las personas que la querían, dejaría de impedir la felicidad de "ellos", dejaría de sentir, dejaría de vivir.

Sus ojos se cerraron y no era capaz de levantar los parpados, se sentía pesada, estaba llegando el momento pero su mente aún seguía lucida, confusa con respecto a su alrededor pero seguía teniendo esos pensamientos. Alguien tocó su frente, el contacto se sentía algo lejano aun así sintió la calidez, escuchó ruido pero no asociaba que era, sintió que se elevó. Un vacío se instaló en su estómago, de repente siente que los sonidos se volvieron una voz y la escuchó con claridad, seguía sin tener fuerza para abrir los ojos.

—Ran, por favor resiste —Esa voz se notaba desesperada, la reconoció y en ese momento quiso volver a donde estaba él, quería tranquilizarlo, todo estaba bien, ella lo quería así, dejaría ya el dolor—. No me dejes por favor, aguanta un poco más

No, ella no quería aguantar más, ella quería irse, quería dejar todo pero sentir la desesperación de su voz la estaba haciendo sentir mal. Él sufriría, lo sabía, ella lo haría si los papeles fueran invertidos, tal vez solo empeoraría la situación de él. Tal vez había sido mala idea tomar esa hojilla y utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para deslizarla, pero quería descansar de todo, seguía sintiendo que era la mejor decisión, solo quería volar y ver el cielo.

Logró levantar sus parpados con esfuerzo, los colores se veían extrañamente brillantes para ser de noche, quería ver por última vez sus ojos pero no los encontró, solo veía extrañas luces pasar a mucha velocidad. Supo que la estaba llevando a un hospital, quiso pedirle que se detuviera, que la dejara ser libre, que la dejara volar pero no era capaz ni de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se volvió a sumergir en la oscuridad, pero los sonidos aún se escuchaban lejanos, los autos pasar y la respiración de Gin agitada mientras le pedía que resistiera, por un momento dejó de sentir y pensó que ya estaba llegando la hora.

La volvía a llevar en brazos, por el movimiento corría con ella sobre él, su conciencia empezaba a perderse, solo sentía aquella calidez abrazarla, se abrazó más a ella y se dejó llevar, era lo mejor. Su vida era un desastre, ella ya no resistía más.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente.

* * *

Una introducción corta y algo dramática, ¿cierto? jajaj. Disculpen la tardanza y espero que disfruten de esta historia tambien. Ya tengo escrito el capitulo siguiente pero me falta editarlo, les advierto que tengo una sorpresa para esta historia que puede que sea extraña, tambien hay un personaje que sera distinto a lo que acostumbramos ver o leer, ya sabrán en el siguiente.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Despertó desorientada, sus ojos pesaban y se sentían hinchados, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas, no sabía por qué lloraba, ni recordaba que había soñado. Su cabeza dolía y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era el deseo de que aquel dolor terminara, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Observó la habitación donde se encontraba, no la reconoció pero en seguida supo que era de un hombre, los colores eran muy sobrios y monocromos, la decoración era minimalista y elegante, pero muy poco personal.

A su mente llegó fragmentos, ella corría sintiéndose completamente traicionada y utilizada, su mente era un caos y solo quería llegar a Gin, lo necesitaba. Lo esperaba, alguien la tomó del brazo, la llevó hasta un lugar, luego solo recordaba cosas vagas, una habitación, una botella de licor, la llamada que realizó a Gin, las lágrimas.

—Iré a ver si despertó —escuchó aquella voz que reconocería así estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

—Gin —susurró, se sentía tan fuera de ella en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos Cian, su cuerpo automáticamente se relajó y nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus mejillas, trataba de detenerlas pero en ese momento no sabía que le pasaba, no se podía controlar, se sentía tan frágil. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios apenas el chico la abrazó, él la tomó con fuerza, parecía querer mantener sus pedazos juntos pero ya era tarde, ella estaba completamente rota.

—Está bien, Ran. Llora, estoy aquí —susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

—G-gin… —No era ni capaz de formular una frase, se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

Aquella noche había descubierto algo que ya intuía pero no había confirmado, aun así aquello dolía demasiado, confirmarlo solo la había terminado de quebrar. Ella había jurado que si aquello era cierto no lloraría pero no podía ni controlarse, aquello era más fuerte que ella misma.

—Ran, por favor, respira con calma —Se sentía ahogada y lo demostraba, su pecho se sentía tan oprimido.

A la habitación entró alguien más, y ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarse en el pecho de Gin, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado más que él. No tenía fuerza para controlarse, no podía dejar de llorar, solo le quedaba que no la vieran así.

—Toma —escuchó, Gin se movió un poco para tomar algo, pocos segundos después se escuchó la puerta cerrar.

Rangiku se alejó un poco, el chico limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza, la acomodó mejor en sus brazos y le dio un vaso. La rubia lo vio dudosa pero él solo le susurró de forma cariñosa que eso le haría bien, ella confiaba en él. Se tomó el agua, sabía extraño pero no mal.

Gin la acomodó mejor, ambos se recostaron en la cama, Rangiku seguía sin soltarlo, sentía que si lo hacía, realmente se desarmaría. Él la abrazó, ella empezó a dejarse llevar por la respiración de él, tratando de controlar sus sollozos y su propia respiración, al final sintió una pesadez, los parpados empezaron a cerrárseles, su mente se sentía más tranquila. Cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormida.

Gin al sentir que la chica se durmió, la acomodó mejor, le quitó los restos de lágrimas en su mejilla y besó su frente, dolía verla así, tan quebrada, tan rota. Rangiku era una persona demasiado alegre y a pesar de todo buscaba lo positivo a la vida pero las veces que caí, caía muy fuerte y levantarla requería tiempo. Le dolía verla en ese estado y más que todo le enojaba de sobremanera que los causantes de eso sean personas que poseen su misma sangre, que deberían protegerlas y ser los que menos dolor le inflijan.

—Maldición —susurró molesto.

Necesitaba controlarse, se soltó de Rangiku y la cubrió bien, caminó controlando su respiración hasta la puerta y la cerró de forma silenciosa. Al girar a la sala, se encontró a su amigo sentado en el sofá, el chico tenía varios documentos en sus manos.

—¿Realmente lo intentaron? —preguntó.

—Créeme que también fui sorprendido por aquella propuesta, no había esperado algo tan descarado —respondió mientras le daba los documentos.

Gin se sentó junto a él y comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía, más sentía su cólera arder, habían sido descarados, sucios y unos malditos. Levantó la vista y vio a Byakuya, el chico no lo veía sino al ventanal, él sabía que su amigo pensaba lo mismo.

—Por cierto, Rukia llamó —comentó volviendo sus ojos grises a él.

—¿Le dijiste que estaba aquí?

—No, asumí que ninguno de los dos aún están preparados y siendo sincero no quiero tenerlos a ellos aquí haciendo alboroto

—Byakuya, gracias por lo que hiciste —expresó con sinceridad Gin.

—No hice nada

—No caíste en su trampa y además la ayudaste a salir del lugar, hiciste mucho —insistió.

—Créeme que no me engañaron ni un momento, además no sé qué les hizo intuir que yo hacía tales tratos. Y sobre ayudarla, ella estaba muy mal

—Igual gracias, Byakuya…Temí que volviera a pasar lo de aquella vez —confesó temeroso, el pelinegro lo volvió a ver.

Gin por primera vez apreció algo distinto en su forma de mirar, había pensado que conocía todas sus miradas ya que era poco expresivo pero aquella no la reconoció.

—Ya no es aquella tonta chica de dieciséis años, Gin. Ella ya no iba a hacer lo mismo

Bajó la mirada, las palabras de Byakuya eran ciertas pero la imagen de encontrarla en su habitación, bañada en sangre y casi sin pulso nunca había abandonado su mente, el miedo y la desesperación fue demasiado, realmente no quería volver a pasar aquel infierno.

—Igual no pude evitar sentir ese miedo

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Gin tratando de alejar sus recuerdos y Byakuya solo permaneció estoico junto a él, aunque sabía que su amigo estaba pensando algo más que no exponía.

—Ve con ella, creo que necesita que la reconforten —Se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras de él, asintió.

—Gracias

Byakuya lo vio ir de nuevo a la habitación, el pelinegro volvió a tomar los papeles y los volvió a leer, bufó y los lanzó en la mesa. Le había ofendido que realmente le hayan hecho aquella propuesta cuando claramente su hija no estaba de acuerdo, él no estaba tan desesperado como para aceptar aquella estupidez.

*.*.*

Rangiku volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez era de día y la habitación se veía más iluminada, estaba sola. Se incorporó, aún tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero no era tan fuerte como antes y se sentía menos aturdida.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta, sabía que Gin debería estar cerca pero aún le llamaba la atención de donde estaba, no era el departamento de Gin, ni el de Nell. Abrió con cuidado y se asomó, no había nadie, caminó y se dio cuenta que no estaba en un sencillo departamento, era grande y completamente elegante, se detuvo en la cocina y se impresionó de la imagen que encontró.

—¿Byakuya? —El chico estaba preparando lo que parecía ser el almuerzo, nunca se había imaginado ver al chico en una escena tan hogareña como esa, ni siquiera sabía que cocinaba y por el olor, era algo delicioso —. _¿Qué diablos no hace bien este idiota?_ —pensó

—Gin esta por volver —fue lo único que le dijo mientras agregaba algo a lo que cocinaba

—¿Cómo rayos llegué…—Se preocupó de repente, no recordaba llegar a aquel lugar.

—No tengas una crisis en este momento que Gin es el que sabe que hacer —interrumpió sorprendiéndola.

—Siempre con poco tacto, ¿no? —suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas estilizadas de la barra del lugar.

—Un gracias es suficiente, _pequeña demente_ —Byakuya giró a verla, no sonreía ni nada pero Rangiku sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Aun sigues con eso, _Sugar_. Han pasado más de diez años y no lo superas —bufó la rubia.

—Ve quien habla —El pelinegro regresó su atención a la cocina.

—Tienes un punto

Permanecieron en silencio, Rangiku agradeció de alguna manera estar con Byakuya, no quería hablar del tema y sabía que el chico ni preguntaría. Para su mayor vergüenza, él ya sabía todo, había sido quien la había sacado de la locura del día anterior.

—¿Dónde está, Gin?

—Rukia y una chica llamada Nelliel han estado llamando continuamente, así que fue a hablar con ellas —respondió unos minutos después.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó, sabía que si no mostraban señales de vida esas dos matarían a Gin.

—Sigues siendo vulgar —comentó Byakuya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Y tu amargado pero no me quejo, deberías aprender de mí —Le respondió Rangiku, definitivamente los años no pasaban para ellos.

—Veo que están volviendo a los viejos tiempos —Los dos no escucharon llegar a Gin, el chico les sonreía a ambos.

—Él empezó, llamándome pequeña demente —dijo la chica con una especie de puchero.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él que lo que hiciste fue una locura —respondió con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado, la chica lo vio mal.

—Tenía doce y me parecía muy lógico en ese momento aceptar aquel reto, además ustedes estaban abajo, sabía que si les gritaba me agarrarían —dijo a regañadientes para salvar algo su orgullo.

—Saltaste de un segundo piso, ¿sabes cuantos metros habían? —preguntó Gin.

—Pequeña demente —Susurró Byakuya

—Lo sé, no lo pensé bien —soltó al final la chica.

Gin soltó una carcajada, aquella que aliviaba un poco los pesares de Rangiku, el chico no sabía pero realmente dependía mucho de él, era su ancla y quien la mantenía atada al mundo. Ambos sabían sus sentimientos pero ella estaba rota y él temía romperla más, así que ambos debían actuar de esa manera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó de forma baja Gin, ella lo vio, sabía que con sus expresiones no podía engañarlo, realmente no estaba bien pero tampoco lo iba a decir, ella se prometió no volver a pasar por esto y afirmarlo es traicionarse a sí misma.

—Lo siento por preocuparte —evadió la pregunta.

—Ran…

—Sé que me vas a decir pero tengo que mantener mi mente fuera de eso o realmente enloqueceré

—Nelliel, Orihime y Rukia están muy preocupadas por ti —comentó Gin, decidiendo cambiar el tema, no la iba a presionar.

—¿Saben que estoy aquí? —él negó, ella sonrió—. Lo imagine, sino ya las tuviera sobre mí. No les digas aún…aún tengo que acondicionar mi mente. Permaneceré unos días aquí

—Si no mal recuerdo, el dueño del lugar soy yo —comentó Byakuya, Rangiku había olvidado que estaba en la cocina.

—Ya me aceptaste, así que ya te jodiste —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu lenguaje empeora con los años —comentó Byakuya.

—Eso y pasar tiempo con Nell y Grimmjow, esos dos hacen que hasta una monja maldiga —añadió Gin riéndose, Rangiku le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Orihime y Ulquiorra ya oficializaron o qué? Porque al paso que iba primero me hacía vieja —preguntó curiosa.

—Oh, sí. Exactamente ayer —respondió Gin.

—Y no estuve ahí para molestarla, maldición. Iré a escribirle, no diré que estoy aquí, ustedes no digan nada —Ran se levantó y volvió a la habitación.

—Está fingiendo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Byakuya apenas escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

—Es su forma de protegerse, siempre hace esto. Es lo que no quería pero es muy terca — respondió Gin desanimado.

*.*.*

Nelliel estaba muy enojada y ofendida, Rangiku seguía sin decirle donde diablos estaba metida y algo le decía que no estaba bien. Se sentía como un león encerrado, había vuelto a su departamento con la esperanza que ella estuviera ahí pero estaba solo, le hacía mucha falta hablar o estar con ella, se había convertido en parte de su vida. A pesar de tener a Orihime y a los chicos, sentía ese espacio vacío y estaba preocupada, ella había visto que Rangiku era una persona fuerte en el exterior pero frágil por dentro y sabía que sus padres le afectaban.

—Maldición, Rangiku Matsumoto contéstame el bendito teléfono, maldita insensible —dijo fuera de sí mientras llamaba, era su tercer intento en ese día.

— _Wow, que manera de saludar_ —Nell se sorprendió al escucharla responder.

—¡Ran!

— _Nell me vas a dejar sorda, ¿desde cuando eres tan escandalosa?_ —La chica tuvo ganas de matar a la rubia por esa pregunta, estuvo mucho tiempo preocupada por ella para que realizara ese comentario tan común.

—Desde que la perra de mi amiga no me contesta el maldito teléfono

—Wow, ya entendí el comentario de Gin

—No me hables de él, que quiero romperle el cuello. El muy desgraciado llegó esta mañana diciendo que estabas bien pero necesitabas tiempo. ¿Por qué él puede ser dónde estás? —Inquirió enojada pero no le dio tiempo de respuesta a Rangiku—. Aprovechador, no le rompí las bolas por consideración a ti.

— _Okey, estas alterada_

El comentario de su amiga le hizo reaccionar, estaba siendo injusta, aun no sabía que estaba pasando con ella y ya estaba soltándole todas esas estupideces, tomó aire, tranquilizándose en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien? Dime la verdad por favor —escuchó un suspiro de parte de la rubia.

— _Solo, solo necesito tiempo Nell. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien_

—Está bien, Ran. —Respondió Nell al ver que no añadiría más, si eso era lo que necesitaba su amiga, ella se lo daría, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo—. Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. De todas maneras estoy en mi departamento, si necesitas algo ven

— _¡¿Estás sola?!_ —exclamó alarmada, Nell sonrió, la chica podía estar mal pero siempre se preocupaba por ella.

—No, me traje a Orihime. Aunque Rukia me dijo que quería pasar unos días con nosotras, llega más tarde. Así que tú sabes que cuentas con nosotras

— _Me extraña que te separas de Grimmjow, si parecen chicles_ —ambas se rieron por su comentario, aunque Nell sabía que solo era para aparentar normalidad.

—Eres una….aish

— _Sabes que me amas._ —sé quedó callada y luego solo se despidió—. _Te dejo Nell, asegúrate de decirles a las chicas que estoy bien_

—Está bien, cuídate y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, corres que aquí estamos

Nell suspiró al escuchar como su amiga colgaba, a ella no la engañaba, Rangiku no estaba nada bien pero no podía presionarla, necesitaba su espacio y ella lo entendía, aun así odiaba tener que solo esperar, Rangiku había hecho demasiado por ella y quería recompensarla, además era la primera vez que consideraba a alguien realmente su amiga, le preocupaba demasiado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Que tal estuvo este primer capitulo? Al personaje que me refería con que lo desarrollaría un poco mas distinto de lo que acostumbramos ver es Byakuya, ya verán mas adelante a que me refiero. Y la sorpresa, bueno si vuelve a leer la sinopsis luego de leer este capitulo sabrán de que se trata jajaja

Gracias por sus comentarios y que sigan apoyando estas historias, disculpen la demora, aun no me libró de la universidad

Respuesta a reviews de guest:

 **Violeta:** Me alegro que disfrutaras de el final del Ulquihime y espero lograr engancharte en esta. Tranquila por los comentarios, asumí que te había pasado, es algo común (me pasa mucho jajaja). Si, Ran en ese momento tuvo un quiebre, sobrevivió a el pero ahora esta viviendo con las consecuencias que dejó ese momento, me refiero a la depresión silente que posee. Tomar aquella decisión tan definitiva a mi parecer debe ser originada por la misma desesperación y dolor que debe sentir la persona, lamentablemente solo queda esperar que aquellas personas consiguieran la paz que anhelaban e intentar ayudar a los que aun luchan para no tomar esa decisión. Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga. Muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios.

 **Aly36:** Buscaré esas dos novelas cuando sea libre jajaja. Si, empecé con drama pero normalmente lo hago jajaj es inevitable, soy dramática. Creo que te confundí, al personaje que me refería que seria algo distinto a lo acostumbrado era Byakuya, pero tranquila, en esta historia descubres quien es la chica de la cafetería. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, tendré presente que lo lees a pesar de que no comentes, aunque adoro que lo hagas porque así se tus reacciones y opinion ;)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rangiku no podía dormir, era la segunda noche con insomnio, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir, su mente no la dejaba descansar. Caminó por aquella sala a oscuras, estuvo tentada a ir por Gin pero prefería no hacerlo, si se acostumbraba a ir a dormir con él cada vez que sufría de insomnio podía crear una dependencia más grande de la que ya tenía, no se podía ilusionar, él velaba por ella pero ambos sabían que no debían avanzar de ahí.

—No puedes dormir —Rangiku sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón de la boca, no había escuchado los pasos ni nada y la voz de Byakuya la asustó.

—¡Me vas a matar!

—Deja el drama—bufó, el pelinegro se veía distinto en actitud esa noche, en otra simplemente la hubiera ignorado sin preguntar—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Estas segura de ser el mismo Byakuya? No es algo que diría normalmente —ella no pudo evitar comentarlo.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y simplemente fue a la cocina pasando de ella, Rangiku solo lo vio alejarse y suspiró. No quería responderle al chico, ya se veía lo suficiente débil con lo pasado hace dos días, no quería que la viera más débil. Tenía que endurecerse de nuevo y volver a ser la de siempre, decidió ir en la mañana de nuevo al trabajo, sabía que su jefe le volvería a dar el puesto, necesitaba distraer su mente y como aún seguían de vacaciones decembrinas en la universidad, le quedaba su trabajo, además con lo que había hecho hace dos días, sabía que debía olvidarse de sus cuentas, tarjetas, autos, de todo. Tenía que empezar desde cero, para su sorpresa ese pensamiento no le dolió, necesitaba eso. Había sido tonto resistir toda aquella tontería y no independizarse desde antes

—Toma —La voz del pelinegro la volvió a asustar, Rangiku insultó al chico por hacerlo de nuevo, para su sorpresa él solo le dio un vaso con una bebida.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un té relajante, ayuda a conciliar el sueño. Bébelo y no molestes —solo dijo antes de darle la espalda e ir a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo

—Gracias idiota —sonrió Rangiku, el pelinegro se giró a verla mal para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Ella suspiró, realmente Gin y él la estaban ayudando demasiado, observó el vaso en su manos y se tomó el té, la calidez de la bebida la hizo suspirar, al terminarla se acomodó mejor en el mueble, necesitaba dejar de pensar en las idioteces que solo la estaban destruyendo por dentro, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió la pesadez, aquella bebida realmente era milagrosa.

*.*.*

Gin bostezó al salir de la habitación, realmente era temprano pero había empezado a trabajar en una tienda de tecnología y era el encargado. Se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Rangiku, la chica no había pedido esa noche que durmiera con ella, estaba algo preocupado, sabía que cuando estaba en ese estado sufría de insomnio.

Abrió con delicadeza la puerta y se sorprendió de no verla en la cama, ni en ninguna área, caminó hasta el baño de la habitación y tocó, no obtuvo respuesta. El chico empezó a preocuparse, era muy temprano como para que saliera y ella no era alguien madrugador. Además, se encontraba muy apática por lo que era poco probable que saliera.

Salió de la habitación, corrió a la cocina pero en ella no estaba, por la sala tampoco se veía, no le quedaba más que molestar a Byakuya y preguntarle si sabía de la rubia. Pero justo antes de dirigirse de nuevo al pasillo, divisó unos cabellos rubios en el mueble, con cuidado rodeó el sofá, encontrándose a la chica dormida profundamente.

Soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, últimamente estaba más nervioso por ella, se acercó y acarició su cabello, aquella chica lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con delicadeza la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación, se veía incomoda en el sofá.

La dejó en su cama, besó su frente, debía dejarla unas horas pero sabía que estaría bien, Byakuya sorprendentemente se había ofrecido a estar en casa las horas que él trabajaba, las cuales no eran muchas, pero aquel gesto sorprendió al chico. El pelinegro era demasiado exigente y su vida era su trabajo.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, necesitaba un café para poder funcionar, ahí se encontró a Byakuya, se sentó junto a él luego de servir su taza.

—Anoche la encontré deambulando en la sala, no podía dormir —Su amigo lo sorprendio con ese primer comentario, Gin asintió viéndolo.

—Está sufriendo de insomnio

—¿Por qué no volvió a dormir contigo? —preguntó, Gin suspiró.

—¿Lo notaste? Ella no quiere abusar de ninguno de nosotros, notó que como yo velaba su sueño no dormía mucho

El pelinegro solo asintió, estaba más conversador que nunca pero Gin entendía la razón, Rangiku significaba mucho para ambos y estaban preocupados. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, ambos tomando su café y perdidos en su pensamiento, hasta que Byakuya volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no va a un psicólogo? Ella no está bien, parece ser la misma pero por momentos parecer romperse, es algo extraño de ver

—No quiere, ella ha ido los últimos años a uno pero en los últimos meses ha estado renuente a volver a ir —Gin parecía agotado mientras lo decía, Byakuya notaba que su amigo realmente estaba afectado por la situación de la chica, se sintió mal por haber permanecido tan aislado.

—Es peligroso en su estado emocional que no vuelva

—Lo sé, por eso temo dejarla sola —comentó Gin, Byakuya iba a decir más pero fue interrumpido.

—No soy una niña pequeña para que ambos estén velando por mí, —Ambos giraron en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, la rubia no parecía muy feliz, se acercó a ellos—, estoy bien y punto. No necesito ninguna psicóloga que me diga lo que ya yo sé, solo debo superar esto. —tomó aire antes de continuar con un tono más relajada—. Ahora, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes cambie su vida por "mi bien", Gin se te va a hacer tarde para tu trabajo y Byakuya, puedo estar sola, así que también puedes irte. De igual manera pensaba hoy irle a rogar al jefe para que me deje de nuevo trabajar en la cafetería

—¿Realmente crees que es lo mejor? —Se atrevió a preguntar Gin, ambos pensaban que era mala idea.

—Sí, ahora, vayan a alistarse y dejen de actuar como padres sobreprotectores, me produce escalofríos —Ambos se levantaron, sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario, ambos conocían esa mirada, nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Rangiku al quedarse sola en la cocina, suspiró, con esa conversación que escuchó había decidido dejar de preocuparlos, también dejaría de preocupar a Nell y a las chicas, debía volver a ser la acostumbrada Rangiku Matsumoto.

*.*.*

Nell se sentía demasiado estresada, la cafetería estaba más llena de lo normal, al parecer estar a dos días de fin de año alborotaba a las personas, ya no sabía a cuantas gente había servido sus órdenes. Ella junto a la nueva empleada realmente era muy poco personal para aquella temporada pero el jefe parecía estar renuente a contratar a alguien más, Nell tenía la sensación que esperaba por Rangiku, ella también. Podía ser el primer trabajo de la rubia pero realmente se esforzaba y les hacía falta su ayuda.

Las campanillas del lugar sonaron, ella escuchó como la nueva suspiró cansada mientras entraba a la cocina por uno de los pedidos, Nell alzó la mirada y no supo cómo no se controló para no saltar sobre la persona que había entrado.

—Veo que necesitan ayuda —comentó Rangiku sonriendo.

—Oh si, querida. —Nell n ose contuvo y fue a abrazarla, pero al soltarla le dio la bandeja que llevaba—. Toma esa bandeja, el día será pesado y te juro que de mí no te libras hasta que sepa todo —Le guiñó un ojo mientras volvía con uno de los clientes.

—Debí pensarlo mejor y conseguirme otro empleo —suspiró de forma audible para que su amiga la escuchara.

—¡Bruja!

*.*.*

Byakuya revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, por muy extraño que pareciera para él, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia. Había estado en desacuerdo en dejarla ir a su trabajo, la chica se notaba desde lejos que no estaba estable y no le dejaba de molestar el hecho de dejarla ir de esa manera. Gin solo le había dicho que iría por ella después de su trabajo, pero igual le seguía molestando. Bufó, aquello no era nada normal en él.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dejó los papeles, la única que abría de esa manera la puerta y sin anunciarse era Rukia, también algunas veces Gin, pero sabía que no era su amigo por la hora.

—Hermano, necesito hablar contigo —El rostro serio de Rukia le dio a entender que era algo grave, solo rogó al cielo que su hermana no hubiera cometido una locura y este por decirle las consecuencias, iría a matar a Kurosaki si acertaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me llamó uno de los asesores del abuelo diciéndome locuras, dime que eso no es cierto —exigió algo alterada, Byakuya la vio.

—Se directa, Rukia —dijo, aunque él ya sabía de qué hablaba.

—¡La cláusula! —Exclamó exasperada, se veía roja del enojo, esa había sido la razón por la que no le había dicho nada, ella era muy apasionada—. No me dijiste nunca que mi abuelo había dejado en su testamento una clausula tan bizarra

—No tenía por qué —Su respuesta la enojo más.

—¡Me estás diciendo que aceptas eso!

—No, Rukia —Eso pareció calmarla un poco.

—¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Realmente la vas a cumplir?

—Es algo que solucionare a su debido tiempo

—Escúchame bien, Kuchiki Byakuya, llegas a cumplir esa cláusula sin estar completamente dispuesto a ese compromiso y te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida. Dejare de ser tu hermana ¿Entiendes? —El pelinegro levantó una ceja.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Kurosaki, ¿ahora me amenazas Rukia?

—No, solo quiero que sepas mi postura, hermano —Se avergonzó por su actitud pero no retrocedió, a Byakuya le gustaba ver a su hermana tan segura de lo que decía.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a hacer nada respecto a eso. Igual sigo teniendo derecho y la cláusula tiene plazo indefinido

—Eso espero. ¡El abuelo estaba demente!

—Era empresario, eso es lo que ellos hacen, velan por su patrimonio —Ella frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

—Deberían velar por nuestro bien en vez de una maldita empresa

—Rukia… —iba amonestarla por su lenguaje pero la chica fue más rápida.

—Me voy, dejé mi puesto por esta estupidez y tengo una montaña de expedientes por revisar, nos vemos hermano.

Byakuya se levantó de su asiento a penas escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se acercó al ventanal de su oficina, podía tener desde ahí un panorama de una parte de la ciudad. Esperaba que Rukia tardara en descubrir quién era la persona indicada para cumplir aquella clausula. Bufó y se dirigió a el teléfono de la oficina, le pidió a su secretaria que hiciera llamar a aquel asesor, si esa era su manera de presionarlo lo haría pagar caro, no le gustaba que mezclara a su hermana en el asunto.

*.*.*

Rangiku sentía la mirada de Nell sobre ella, por lo que trataba de actuar lo más cotidiano posible, la nueva chica de la cafetería también la veía con curiosidad, era seria y algo malhumorada pero de alguna manera le agradaba, tenía esa sensación de que la chica era leal y atenta.

Estaba algo cansada, había olvidado la rutina de la cafetería, se sentía fatigada, además de nunca haber trabajado en temporada y realmente era algo difícil. Las personas parecían enloquecer con el fin de año, suspiró, en otro momento estuviera organizando una fiesta para ese momento pero realmente ni tenia animo de eso.

La campanilla sonó y Rangiku obligó a su rostro a regalarle una sonrisa al nuevo cliente, se sorprendió al ver que era Gin, el chico sonrió de la forma que siempre lo hace, entrecerrando sus ojos, ella bufó, le tenía poca confianza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

—Que bella manera de saludar a tus clientes, ¿Cómo aun tienes el trabajo?

—Por ser bella y tener atributos necesarios —Gin dirigió su mirada a su pecho y Rangiku le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Hablo de mi simpatía, maldito pervertido.

Gin no pudo evitar reír contagiándola, estaba enojada con él pero no sabía cómo hacía para que siempre terminara riéndose a pesar de todo.

—Iré por tu café —No esperó que él ordenara, después de todo sabía cuál era su pedido.

Nell estaba en el recibidor y por su sonrisa sabía que iba a burlarse de ella, estar mucho tiempo con Grimmjow la había hecho cambiar, aunque empezaba a creer que en realidad solo la estaba ayudando a sacar su verdadera personalidad.

—Que te dije Ran, es un maldito aprovechador. Te apuesto que vino por café gratis

—Grimmjow debe amar el café de aquí entonces —comentó viéndola, la chica bufó.

—Tu caso es distinto al mío —Luego pareció arrepentirse de su respuesta.

—Sí, lo sé —susurró, su amiga se vio más apenada.

—Ran, lo siento

—Tranquila es la verdad, y quiero que se mantenga así —Rangiku solo le sonrió aunque no le llegara a los ojos y fue a la cocina por la bebida.

Rangiku se apoyó en la puerta al entrar, Nell había dado justo en el clavo, era distinto porque Grimmjow venía a verla pero ella no podía decir lo mismo aunque sabía que Gin iba por ella, después de todo ellos no eran mas que amigos de la infancia. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para volver a caer en su dilema, tenía aun que superar lo que había pasado, con un solo problema bastaba por día.

Cuando regresó con el pedido de Gin, se extrañó de ver a Nell y a la nueva viendo algo fijamente, sonrió, y las agarró a ambas por la cintura asustándola.

—¿Qué tanto ven? —preguntó, buscando lo que miraban.

—Rangiku, nunca me dijiste que Gin es gay...¿o tal vez bi? —Nell parecía sorprendida, Rangiku quedó igual por su comentario.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Yo juraba que era playboy pero no tan liberal —añadió dejando más confundida a la rubia.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Nell?

La chica señaló hacia la mesa de Gin y Rangiku no supo si reírse a carcajada o ir a darle unos buenos golpes a esos imbéciles. Gin se encontraba hablando con Byakuya, el pelinegro se veía serio pero no despegaba la mirada de su amigo. Lo que le extrañaba era la idea tan extremista que tuvieron ellas, desde la perspectiva se veía como dos amigos, no entendía que había hecho que tergiversaran el asunto.

—Son unas muy mal pensada, ese es su amigo, el hermano de Rukia. Byakuya Kuchiki —comentó sorprendiendo a Nell.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no es gay? —preguntó, Rangiku no pudo evitar reírse.

—Ya yo decía que ninguno lo aparentaba —comentó la nueva entendiendo que se habían equivocado.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaron esa idea? —La rubia las vio curiosa.

—Lo siento, Ran. Es que ella y yo hemos visto últimamente varias parejas de dos chicos, donde los dos eran demasiado bellos, vivimos muchas desilusiones últimamente. Él llegó directo a sentarse con Gin y parecían tan en confianza que nos hizo dudar —Nell sonrió, la pelinegra apoyo el comentario de su compañera.

—¡Ustedes están locas!

Rangiku e acercó a los chicos, tuvo intenciones de bromear con las suposiciones de las dos chicas pero recordó que debía estar enojada, dejó la taza frente a Gin, se cruzó de brazos y ahora vio a Byakuya, ¿Qué diablos hacia él?. El chico ni se inmuto y solo la veía, parecía disfrutar de burlarse ella. Empezaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de agarrar a los dos por las orejas y sacarlos a patadas de la cafetería.

—Okey, entiendo lo de Gin por ser paranoico, pero ¿Tú, Byakuya?, esto es extremista

—No sé de qué hablas

—Claro, ahora es coincidencia que ambos vinieran a la misma cafetería donde yo trabajo

—Si —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Rangiku se exasperó.

—No puedo con ustedes. ¡Nell ven a atender esta mesa! —bufó llamado a su amiga, la chica fue sorprendida y solo se señaló.

—¿Esto se puede hacer? ¿No está violando ningún derecho por no querer atendernos? —Le preguntó Gin a Byakuya. La rubia lo volvió a ver mal.

—En la puerta hay un cartel que dice "Se reserva el derecho de admisión". No me hagan hacerlos pasar pena sacándolos. —Ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír, uno más disimulado que el otro, la chica era graciosa cuando estaba molesta—. ¡Nell!

Gin no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la chica se fue a buscar a su amiga, él también había sido sorprendido al recibir un mensaje de Byakuya diciéndole que iba a acompañarlo a la cafetería donde trabajaba Rangiku. No quiso decir sus razones pero ya el sospechaba que eran las misma que él. Les preocupaba Rangiku.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

El final fue una locura momentánea que decidí dejar jajaja yo he trabajado con una amiga en lugares turístico y nos ha pasado mucho (La desilusión es grande, pero amor es amor jajaja).

¿Les gusta la amistad de los tres? ¿Que les parece?

 **¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!**

Respuesta a reviews de Guest:

 **Violeta:** Gracias por buscar tiempo de leer y comentar :), poco a poco voy dando pista de lo que querían. A mi tambien me pasó lo mismo con Byakuya pero pensé que era subjetiva porque me encanta ese personaje jajaja. Vamos a ver que va a pasar entre los tres (muajjaja) ok no. ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rangiku observaba la luna desde la ventana de su temporaria habitación, entendía porque Byakuya había elegido esa cuando todas eran igual de grandes y bonitas, esa era la que mejor vista tenia.

Se abrazó a sus piernas, otra vez estaba con insomnio pero no quería requerir a Byakuya para que le volviera a dar ese té, ya los estaba preocupando mucho. Estaba agotada pero su mente realmente no la dejaba descansar, estaba algo desesperada. Decidió abrir la ventana, el aire frío de la noche invadió la habitación, observó el cielo, la luna estaba muy hermosa esa noche, amarilla y grande, luna llena, no se veía ninguna nube oscura tapándola, hasta para su sorpresa podía ver algunas estrellas, no mucha pero suficiente para maravillarse.

Bajó la mirada luego de unos minutos y observó hacia abajo, el apartamento realmente era un penthouse y la altura del edificio era considerable para ella, podía ver muy poco, parecía una especie de vacío.

Su pensamientos divagaron, era curioso cómo estaba entre un cielo hermoso y un frío vacío que terminaba en cemento. Como toda su vida había estado, entre el bien y el mal, lo hermoso y lo horrible, lo aceptable y no, la belleza de la vida y la miseria de una.

—Maldición —bufó cerrando la ventana.

Últimamente tenía pensamientos así y le molestaba, ella sabía que no podía estar tan depresiva pero era algo que surgía de la nada. Había pensado que volver a trabajar la ayudaría, el cansancio y actuar con normalidad la harían descansar y continuar su vida pero no había sido así. Esa noche en especial se sentía aún más…triste.

Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que esos pensamientos desaparecerían y dormiría con la más grande calma, estaba asustada por el resiente pensamiento. Tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación dada a Gin, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que la abrió un poco. El chico dormía con tranquilidad, ella quiso reír, había caído tan cansado que ni siquiera se había cambiado, apenas se había quitado los zapatos, dormía casi atravesado en la cama, ella con pasos silenciosos se acercó y acomodó lo mejor que pudo junto a él.

Se sorprendió al sentir como él la rodeaba con sus brazos acercándola más, encontrando la comodidad de ambos. Había pensado que estaba despierto por lo que alzó la mirada pero el chico aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración seguía muy acompasada, suspiró y dejó llevarse por su respiración tranquila, eso siempre funcionaba para relajarla y hacerla dormir, no sabía porque pero él lograba eso en ella. No quería atribuírselo a los sentimientos que tiene por él, ella había descubierto que se sentía segura desde mucho antes de tenerlos.

Sonrió al recordar ese niño sonriente que vivía junto a su casa, la cantidad de juegos y situaciones que pasaron siendo niños. Las bolas de nieve, las jugarretas de verano, las bromas de Halloween, los regaños de sus padres y los consuelos que luego le brindaba al verla llorar. Gin no era mayor que ella más que por meses pero siempre fue responsable de ella aun siendo niños, aquello la hacía sentir protegida, lo que no sentía en su propio hogar.

Pronto desarrolló un amor más fuerte que una simple amistad, pronto se enamoró de él por todas sus atenciones, por sus miradas, por su sonrisa real que le regalaba y sobretodo, el haberse mantenido junto a ella a pesar de sus peleas estúpidas y de la inestabilidad emocional de ella, él parecía quererle a pesar de todo.

Y eso era lo que más le asustaba, su inestabilidad podía originar algún quebrantamiento en lo que sentía por ella, ella no se sentía capaz de resistir si una relación con él no funcionaba, no podía romper esa amistad de tantos años, temía que no funcionara, aquello la destruiría. Gin tenía esa capacidad y él lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar en blanco su mente, la respiración suave de Gin la hizo acompasar la suya, sintió las manos de Gin en su espalda, acercándola aún más. Pronto sus parpados cayeron y ella se olvidó de sus problemas, se olvidó de todo y soñó.

*.*.*

Byakuya se encontraba en la cocina preparando café, era muy temprano en la mañana, caminó hasta la sala y encendió el televisor, escuchó una puerta abrirse con cuidado. El pelinegro vio a Rangiku salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de Gin, la rubia al darse cuenta de su presencia se paralizó, luego solo le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, después entró a la otra habitación.

El chico estaba extrañado, no la entendía, siempre había pensado que ellos dos tenían algo pero seguía sin entender qué clase de relación. Volvió su vista al televisor pero su mente siguió pensando en lo que vio, le estaba molestando algo pero no quería aceptarlo. Byakuya sabía que no debía ir por ese camino, él más que nadie sabía que solo terminaría en un enrollo emocional que podía ahorrarse pero aun así no dejaba de darle vuelva a la situación.

Su celular sonó y bufó al ver quien lo llamaba, el maldito asesor de su abuelo tenía agallas, realmente no quería saber de él, pero era accionista y seguía siendo el abogado de su abuelo. Colgó la llamada, no estaba de humor para sus quejas y sugerencias estúpidas.

—Idiota, ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? —preguntó Rangiku unos minutos después saliendo de su habitación arreglada.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña demente? —La rubia rodó los ojos por el apodo, Byakuya no lo admitiría pero era divertido sacarla de quicio.

—¿Podrías llevarme con Nell? —realizó la misma expresión que utilizaba cuando quería lograr algo de Gin. Byakuya maldijo internamente, era efectiva esa táctica.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó, la rubia bufó ofendida.

—Aun no te vas a deshacer de mí, así que no tengas tantas esperanzas —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica mientras respondía.

—¿Y Gin? No te estas escapando ¿Cierto? —Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Él debe trabajar pero aún puede dormir un poco más, no quiero molestarlo…

—Y a mí si —Rangiku solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Exacto, llévame ¿Si?

Byakuya lo pensó, no era común para él estar acompañado pero la presencia de Gin y Rangiku lo sacaban un poco de su cotidianidad, no se había dado cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo ensimismado con su trabajo y había dejado de relacionarse con personas más que en el ámbito laboral.

—Igual tengo que irme ya —aceptó a su estilo el pelinegro.

*.*.*

Rangiku volvió a observar el perfil de Byakuya, el chico parecía muy concentrado manejando, la mirada de la rubia había ido la mayor parte del camino a la ventana y luego a él. Byakuya no la estaba llevando al departamento de Nell, acababa de confirmarlo cuando lo vio tomar otra ruta distinta.

—Okey ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó cuándo ya era evidente que no era la vía.

—No desayunaste ¿Cierto? Yo igual —fue su respuesta, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Me estas llevando a desayunar? Eso es nuevo, ¿Acaso se va a caer el cielo? —Rangiku se asomó por la ventana viendo hacia arriba.

—Debí pensarlo mejor

Ella no pudo evitar reír por su comentario, el chico podía verse indiferente y neutro pero realmente era una persona tratable, a veces arrogante pero tratable, de los tres era el más centrado y era quien siempre les ponía los pies sobre el piso.

—¿Dónde desayunaremos? —Preguntó la chica unos minutos después—. Byakuya no vayas a exagerar, no quiero terminar en la presa y siendo perseguidas por las caza fortunas que te siguen —le advirtió.

—Es un lugar discreto

Ella asintió creyéndole, sabía que Byakuya era muy serio con su vida privada, al ser uno de los herederos de una compañía importante era casi imposible tener privacidad con la prensa amarillista de la ciudad, pero sorprendentemente el chico había sabido lograrlo. A su mente volvió la escena de ese día, cerró sus manos, sus padres podrían haber arruinado hasta eso.

—Oye...sobre lo del otro día —Rangiku se sentía incomoda por volver a hablar del tema—. Lo siento por lo que mis padres te propusieron, realmente no pensé que harían algo como eso. Y disculpa por todo lo que dije, estaba enojada.

El pelinegro no dijo nada por lo que la rubia se avergonzó, realmente sus padres los habían hecho pasar un mal momento. Y ahora ella se sentía incomoda, algo poco normal en ella.

—Dime algo Rangiku, ¿Por qué permitiste que te llevaran contra tu voluntad y por qué llegaste hasta ahí? —preguntó.

—No pienses mal de mí, es solo que…fui estúpida

Permanecieron en silencio, Byakuya no la quería presionar, ya podía intuir que había ocurrido. Estacionó el auto cuando llegaron al pequeño lugar, era un sitio privado que el conocía alejado del centro de la ciudad.

—Es agradable —susurró Rangiku cuando bajó del auto.

El lugar era como una cafetería junto con una librería, muy acogedora, se veía un sitio ameno y daba un aire privado. Siguió al chico dentro, lo trataron con confianza, algo que sorprendió a Rangiku, que él permitiera que lo trataran de esa manera, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—Ven, aquí está la mesa de siempre. ¿Ella es tu novia? Es muy linda, bienvenida, me llaman cuando tengan sus pedidos —La mesera que los atendió parecía tener tiempo conociendo al chico, Rangiku enarcó una ceja, él solo sutilmente se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que seas tú el que pague —comentó la rubia sonriendo mientras alzaba el menú.

*.*.*

Gin estaba atendiendo a su clientela, estaba de mal humor pero aún seguía sonriendo para ellos. Aquella mañana, había despertado y Rangiku ya se había ido. Sabía que la chica había ido a dormir a su habitación, se había hecho el dormido para que ella se sintiera cómoda y descansara. Había velado su sueño hasta que de nuevo el cansancio lo noqueó y cuando despertó ya no estaba.

Byakuya le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba con él y que la llevaría al departamento de Nell. Él estaba molesto, a él no le hubiera importado llevarla pero sabía porque no lo había despertado ni mucho menos se lo había pedido.

Rangiku estaba siendo muy cruel al colocar los límites y él estaba a punto de romperlos todos como un niño haciendo un berrinche. La noche anterior se había resistido un montón de no abrir los ojos y besarla, estaba usando todo su autocontrol. Lo que más le molestaba es que se sintiera privada de pedirle algo o estar con él y también se privara ella.

—Maldición —bufó, Rangiku lo había estado enloqueciendo más de lo normal los últimos meses, él sabía que ya estaba muy cerca de destruir su autocontrol, sentía que un día tendría un ataque de histeria y no resistiría de decirle todo lo que ellos sabían y habían estando evitando.

—Veo que no estas de buen humor —La voz de Grimmjow lo sorprendió, el chico tenía una sonrisa burlona, al parecer llevaba unos minutos en la tienda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó luego de saludarlo, Grimmjow señaló hacia atrás de él.

—El emo necesita algo de aquí, yo solo lo vine a acompañar—Se encogió de hombros, Gin observó el lugar, encontrando al pelinegro viendo algunas portátiles—. Nell me llamó esta mañana, estaba feliz porque Rangiku iba, ¿arreglaron todo? —Gin volvió su atención al chico junto al mostrador.

—Aun no, creo que solo huía

—¿Huía? ¿De qué? —preguntó curioso, el rostro del pálido se veía cansado, Grimmjow supo que no se le estaba haciendo sencillo ayudar a la rubia.

—De mí

Grimmjow solo lo observó, la respuesta del chico comprobó su pensamiento, lo poco que sabía le había hecho entender que Rangiku era una persona muy compleja y aún seguía sin entender qué tipo de relación mantenía esos dos, pero de algo estaba seguro, eran demasiado unidos y ambos parecían realmente entrelazados.

—Maldición, Gin. Tu estas bien jodido, nunca he entendido eso —comentó, Gin dio una de sus típicas sonrisas que no llegaban completamente a sus ojos.

—Ni yo

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Grimmjow no se sentía cómodo de verlo tan desanimado, el chico era el alma de una fiesta, gracioso y completamente astuto. Últimamente parecía simplemente estar en modo automático, no parecía ser su autentico yo.

—Ustedes lo que necesitan es una fiesta con mucho alcohol, eso soluciona problemas. —Propuso el chico en voz alta—. Mañana es fin de año, Nell y yo tenemos pensado organizar una reunión en el departamento, vengan, tal vez le haga bien —Gin lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—No es mala idea, Rangiku ama las fiestas

—Lo sé por eso Nell la quiere hacer —dijo sonriendo el chico, luego vio cómo su amigo aun revisaba el lugar—. ¿Emo, terminaste? Pareces mujer eligiendo zapatos —Ulquiorra solo le dirigió una mirada mortal.

—A ti te encanta sacar de quicio a Ulquiorra

—El bastardo es divertido, últimamente lo logró con más frecuencia. Orihime lo está ablandando —comentó, ambos rieron.

*.*.*

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hime? —preguntó Rangiku abrazando a la pelirroja.

Había pasado toda la mañana en el departamento de Nell, agradeció que ninguna le preguntara sobre lo que había pasado y solo actuaron como si la última semana no hubiera ocurrido. Rukia aún no llegaba del trabajo por lo que solo estaban Orihime, Nell y ella.

Se habían sentado a hablar, Nell estaba emocionada con la idea de hacer una fiesta de fin de año y quería que ella fuera. Rangiku asintió, siempre le animaba estar en una fiesta, sentirse rodeada de personas, de alguna manera aquello la calmaba. Ambas habían notado que su pelirroja amiga no había regresado desde que fue unos minutos atrás de la cocina, por lo que la rubia fue por ella.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta y queriendo ocultar lo que tenía.

Rangiku solo le picó más la curiosidad por lo que la hizo un lado, no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que hacía, su amiga podía ser muy adorable. Nell le había contado que Orihime había estado intentado a escondidas aprender a hacer galletas, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta que Ulquiorra a pesar de todo lo frío que podía llegar a ser le gustaban los dulces, y Nell hacia unos días había hecho unas galletas que parecieron gustarle, ella quería hacérselas pero era muy torpe en la cocina.

—Créeme Orihime, si pudiera comerte lo haría, eres demasiado dulce —comentó abrazándola.

—¡Ran! —dijo sonrojada la chica.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nell entrando a la cocina.

—Que Orihime es adorable, está haciendo galletas para Ulquiorra

—Aww —Nell se unió al abrazo de la rubia, Orihime no podía estar más roja.

—Me están avergonzando

—¡Oh! Llegue en un buen momento —Ninguna por las risas habían escuchado a Rukia entrar hasta que se lanzó sobre ellas a abrazarlas.

—M-me asfixian

Las tres no pudieron evitar reír por la reacción de la chica, Rangiku por ese momento se sintió tan liviana y libre de peso que deseo mantener ese momento en su memoria. Tal vez ya era hora que regresara con ellas, les hacía falta las ocurrencias de Rukia, lo adorable de Orihime y las locuras de Nell. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta que ella arreglara sus problemas. Sus amigas tal vez estaban más estables que ella pero aun mantenían heridas que estaban sanando, ella tenía una muy abierta y no quería infectar a las demás de sus problemas.

Nell aún estaba superando su etapa oscura, apenas es que había empezado a mostrar su verdadera personalidad, Orihime estaba demasiado reciente de haber salido de esa situación enferma en la que su familia la había mantenido, aún tenía crisis nerviosas. Rukia era la más estable pero aun así no quería llenarla de sus problemas.

—Ok, entonces quedamos así. —asintió Rukia, todas había vuelto a la sala y ahora hablaban de los preparativos de la reunión—. Ichigo me dijo que si iba a ir pero luego de las doce, quiere despedir el año con su familia primero, así que mi hermano y yo si llegaremos antes

—¿Byakuya va? —preguntó sorprendida Rangiku, el chico no era muy dado a reuniones ni nada por el estilo. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que seguía siendo amigo de Gin y de ella, si ambos eran adictos a las fiestas.

—Gin lo convenció, llegó a su oficina un poco más temprano de que me fuera exigiéndole que él también debería ir, como fue que dijo: "A ver si quitas esa cara de estirado". A Gin siempre le ha gustado molestar a mi hermano pero siempre lo convence —dijo riéndose Rukia.

—¿Ese es el que creí que era gay? —preguntó Nell, Orihime y Rukia la vieron curiosa.

—Ese mismo —respondió riéndose Rangiku, al ver la incertidumbre de las otras dos, decidió aclararles el asunto—. Nell y la nueva empleada creían que ellos eran pareja

Por un momento Rukia y Orihime parecían analizar las palabras dichas por Rangiku pero al comprender, empezaron a reír como locas.

—Y-ya va-a, no respiro-o —Rukia parecía estar tratando de controlar su risa, hasta que por fin logró acallarla—. Bueno, si lo analizamos, entiendo su conclusión, ellos siempre han sido muy unidos, con seguridad puede llegar a ser un bromance. En el instituto eran aún más, al igual que con Rangiku, son en realidad las personas con las que mi hermano interactúa mas y de manera informal

—Entonces es bueno que vaya, parece un ser muy solitario —comentó Nell, ella había notado la expresión en su rostro—. Yo también invite a la nueva, pero ella me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que no podía. Rangiku ¿Tú no has notado que ella parece constantemente cansada?

—Escuche a el jefe amonestarla por llegar tarde, parece que tiene otro trabajo de medio tiempo por lo que se le complica llegar a sus turnos a veces

—Mier…y ella me dijo que estudiaba también en la misma universidad que nosotros. Creo que me dijo Derecho, tal vez tú la conozca, Rukia —Nell estaba curiosa.

—¿Cómo es?

—Bajita y menuda, de cabellos negros y mirada algo intimidadora.

—Tendría que verla, hay varias que estudian conmigo que cumplen esa descripción

—Bueno, no importa, ya la veras cuando vayas a la cafetería —Nell se encogió de hombros y en ese momento recordó algo que ella le había dicho en la tarde de ayer—. Rangiku, hablando de ella, ayer me dijo que una mujer fue a buscarte a la cafetería

—¿Quién?

—No le dijo ni su nombre

—¿Una mujer? —se preguntó extrañada, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Continuaron con la conversación de la reunión, Rangiku se sentía con mejor ánimo que en la mañana, había tomado una buena decisión al venir a relajarse con las chicas. Su teléfono sonó una hora después del mediodía y al ver el nombre se le descompuso el cuerpo, supo enseguida quien había ido a buscarla. Era su madre. Decidió no contestar por lo que apagó el teléfono, Nell notó aquello pero no hizo comentario. La rubia siguió bromeando con ellas aunque algo había cambiado en su ánimo. Nell llamaría luego a Gin, el chico parecía ser el único que sabía que estaba mal con su amiga.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Creo que tarde algo en actualizar pero mi internet estaba muy necio jjaja. Espero que tuviera un buen final de año y una buena navidad, mis mejores deseos para este año.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, como siempre, me animan a continuar estas historias.

Respuesta a reviews de guest:

 **Violeta:** jajaja a veces me paso cuando termino un capitulo jajaja esperaré un poco mas para destapar la olla de la clausula, que mala soy jajaj. En este capitulo explica un poco porque aun no esta lista para estar con ellas, se preocupa mas por sus amigas que por ella misma. Rangiku respondio eso al principio del capitulo, tiene miedo de avanzar y arruinarlo, Gin es una persona demasiado importante en la vida de ella, teme que al final no funcione y se aleje. Gin tiene un pensamiento similar pero ya estamos viendo que el chico esta llegando a su limite. Muchos besos y gracias por comentar.

 **Aly36:** Muy buena definición de esta amistad "La extrovertida, el rarito y el introvertido" jajja esta muy buena. Créeme a mi amiga y a mi no han gustado chicos y luego descubrimos que batean para su mismo equipo jajaja vivimos desilusiones. Créeme la chica nueva es todo menos tierna, mas adelante sabrás. Ya dentro de unos capítulos daré su nombre. ¡Besos!

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Gin no entendía que hacia esa mujer frente a él, su rostro con expresión arrogante, su forma de vestir elegante y la forma de mirar tan despectiva, solo le daban ganas de empujarla fuera de la tienda, pero debía controlarse, era una mujer y aunque le desagradara, él no era un animal como ella pensaba que era.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted en este lugar? —preguntó.

—Siempre tan poco educado, tus padres no estarían nada contento de verte así y menos…en este lugar —observó la tienda y negó.

—Mire señora, este es mi trabajo y prefiero conservarlo, así que si solo viene a decirme esas estupideces, puede irse —señaló la puerta pero ella lo ignoró.

—No vine hablar de ti sino de Rangiku

—Estoy en horas de trabajo —Gin no quería tener esa mujer cerca ni tampoco hablar de Rangiku, la chica ya había sufrido mucho con ellos, solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

—Sé que solo te faltan minutos para finalizar tu jornada, así que esperare afuera —La mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Ahora tengo acosadora

—Sigues siendo ese niño quisquilloso de siempre

—Y usted sigue siendo la bruja del cuento —Ella curiosamente dio una media sonrisa y salió de la tienda, no sin antes indicarle que lo esperaría afuera.

Gin nunca había entendido esa mujer, la madre de Rangiku era una persona difícil de leer, unas veces tratable y otras veces odiable. La mayor parte del tiempo era la última, pero extrañamente era una persona que no se alteraba.

Unos minutos después estaba saliendo de la tienda, su turno había finalizado, bufó cuando vio a la mujer sentada en unos de los bancos del centro comercial, su mirada fija en él. Se sentó junto a ella, sin ánimos pero debía saber qué diablos quería esa mujer.

—Aquí me tienes, ¿Qué necesita usted de mí?

—Sé que Rangiku está contigo y sé que ambos se quedan con Kuchiki Byakuya —A Gin esa afirmación no le sorprendía, ya se lo había imaginado.

—Si usted sabe eso, ¿por qué está aquí?

—He llamado e intentado hablar con ella, pero no ha querido contestar —Por un momento pudo ver preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Le sorprende?

—Sé que fuimos muy bruscos con ella…—Con eso se fue todo el control de Gin al diablo.

—¿Bruscos? Señora, disculpe pero ustedes la trataron como si no fuera una persona, como si no tuviera decisión propia.

—Lo sé —La mujer asintió, su tono de voz denotaba culpa algo que sorprendió al chico.

—¿Qué es lo que usted quiere?

—Solo hablar con ella

—Si ella no la ha contactado es porque no quiere saber aun de ustedes

—Gin, seamos claros, tu sabes que no me agradas y yo sé que tampoco soy de tu agrado, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí —Gin se sorprendió por lo directa que fue.

—Esto es nuevo

—Nosotros no quisimos hacerle daño a Rangiku, sé que no somos los mejores padres…pero aun así nos importa su seguridad, tú no eres nada seguro para ella en cambio…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ustedes no piensan en ella realmente, solo en los beneficios. Señora, yo no me voy alejar de ella —Si eso era lo que le iba a pedir, ya se podía ir olvidado de la idea.

—No espero que lo hagas, aunque odio admitir esto, tú realmente has sido su apoyo —Esa frase si le sorprendió.

—Entonces ¿qué quiere? —Ella solo la vio con esos ojos claros que compartía con Rangiku.

—Que no la presiones

—¿Disculpa?

—Que ella decida, pero si no están las cosas saliendo a tu favor. No interfieras —El chico no estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—No sé de qué habla

—Si lo sabes, tú lo has notado mucho antes que nadie. Por algo elegimos a Kuchiki y no es solo por los beneficios —Gin la vio sin aun comprender hasta que mencionó a Byakuya, él lo había notado pero había pensado que era idea suya, desde hace mucho tiempo lo había visto, suspiró.

—Bien, señora. Si eso es lo único que quiere, puedo hacerlo

—Gracias Gin —Por primera vez escuchó unas palabras tan sinceras de la madre de Rangiku.

—Pero a cambio…—La mujer se vio sorprendida, Gin sonrió—, ustedes aceptaran su decisión

—Yo lo haré —aseguró pero el chico entendió lo que quiso decir, ella prometía cumplir pero no podía decir lo mismo de su esposo.

*.*.*

Rangiku se encontraba en el departamento de Byakuya, estaba aburrida. No estaban ninguno de los dos y el lugar se sentía más grande de lo que ya era, se sentía sola. A su mente regresó esos años de soledad en la casa familiar, sacudió la cabeza, ahí estaban de nuevos esos pensamientos.

Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar de esa forma que la asustaba, ya había ido por ese camino hace unos años y las consecuencias no fueron las mejores, acarició sus muñecas, esas cicatrices eran su recordatorio. Pero algunos días, añoraba ese sentimiento de paz y de elevación, era esos días donde más se asustaba.

—Maldición

Estaba frustrada, por más que intentaba pegar sus trozos, ellos se volvían a romper, estaba demasiado rota. Alzó los pies del sofá y se abrazó a sí misma, esta era una de las razones por la que no quería a las chicas a su alrededor, no se podía controlar y ellas estaban lidiando con sus propios demonios para que también les añadiera los suyos.

La puerta se escuchó y ella solo ocultó sus rostros en sus rodillas, ya las lágrimas se habían empezado a deslizar, no quería ver a nadie pero al mismo tiempo si quería, quería alguien que la reconfortara, quería a alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien, quería a Gin. Pero eso solo enredaría más las cosas.

Sintió un peso adicional a su lado, alzó la mirada esperando encontrar esos ojos Cian pero en cambio encontró unos grises, Byakuya estaba junto a ella. Por un momento se sorprendió, el chico no había pasado de largo y su mirada le transmitía también de alguna manera seguridad.

—Lo siento, debo parecer estúpida —susurró incomoda, se limpió las lágrimas tratando de volver a la compostura.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Sus ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Qué?

—Esconder el dolor, ¿por qué actúas como si no ocurriera nada?, ¿por qué sonríes?, ¿por qué bromeas? ¿Por qué lo escondes? —Rangiku fue sorprendida por esa serie de preguntas.

—No puedo actuar como mártir Byakuya, no me gusta que las personas me vean como la sufrida. —Se abrazó más a sí misma y volvió a apoyar su rostro en sus rodillas, su mirada fija en la vista del ventanal del departamento—. A las personas no les interesa tu dolor sino que muchas veces se aprovechan de él, y a las que les importa solo estarán siendo lastimados al verme así. Mi sonrisa siempre ha sido mi mejor arma y escudo. —añadió con sinceridad.

—Pero también es la razón por la que no cicatrizas bien, solo taparlas no funciona —La rubia lo vio interesada, se volvió a acomodar pero esta vez se apoyó del hombro del chico, Byakuya se sorprendió, era algo que ella acostumbraba a hacer cuando eran aún más jóvenes, pero tenía mucho sin hacerlo.

—Estás muy hablador —susurró.

La chica parecía estar constantemente buscando muestras de cariño, desde que era una niña era así, le gustaba abrazar y estar constantemente encima de las personas. Aunque parecía estar siempre más apegada de Gin, esa chica estaba enamorada de su amigo desde hace demasiado tiempo, probablemente mucho antes de que el chico se diera cuenta. También él sabía que para su amigo aquella chica era su mundo, sabía que había luchado contra eso y seguía sin entender porque desgastar tanto esfuerzo en mantenerse solo como amigos si eso era reciproco.

Inconscientemente acarició el cabello de la chica sorprendiéndose y más a ella, pero la rubia no dijo nada. Ella había sido de las pocas personas que a pesar de su frialdad y arrogancia se había mantenido junto a él con su amistad, sabía que no era por interés y era realmente sincera. Ella y Gin eran las únicas personas que él sentía que valían la pena conservar una amistad, una sincera amistad.

Pronto sintió como la chica se relajaba, bajó la mirada y la encontró dormida, su rostro estaba tranquilo, él sin evitarlo rozó con sus dedos su mejilla, estaba aún algo húmeda por las lágrimas. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo recientemente pero su preocupación por Rangiku había crecido, se sentía nervioso de no saber de ella, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero no iba aceptarlo, por ese camino solo perdería todo y él no lo transitaría.

La puerta se escuchó, él retiró su mano y observó a Gin entrar, el chico se veía muy desgastado, su amigo últimamente se veía algo enfermo, podía siempre animar a Rangiku pero también parecía estar siendo drenado, estaba seguro que era por las preocupaciones en su cabeza. Gin los vio sorprendido, se sentó del otro lado de Rangiku, examinó su rostro y posó sus manos en su mejilla y luego frente.

—¿Ha estado llorando? —preguntó.

—La encontré en ese estado, se quedó dormida hace un momento

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio, Gin la acomodó para que estuviera apoyada en él, luego observó a Byakuya, el chico parecía examinar lo que él hacía. Cuando el pelinegro lo notó, desvió la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Mi primera impresión al verte con Rangiku así, fue el querer golpear…—Byakuya no lo dejó terminar.

—Gin, sabes que…

—Byakuya lo sé, ella es importante para nosotros y tal vez tú también la ves como yo la veo —Tenían que ambos sincerarse, tenían demasiado años de amistad y él realmente no quería romper aquello. Le había estado dando vueltas pero ya había que hablarlo. Aunque Byakuya no se la estaba dejando fácil.

—No sé a qué te refieres

—Yo creo que sí, he querido hacerme el ciego todo este tiempo pero tu personalidad cede un poco cuando estas alrededor de Ran, sonríes más, eres atento, preocupado y ambos parecen disfrutar de sacarse de quicio, como yo con ella, Byakuya. Yo no lo quería ver

—Yo no…

—Hay que aceptarlo, te gusta Ran como a mí me gusta ella —Byakuya frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada.

—Odio el camino que está tomando esta conversación, no me interesa que diablos fue lo que te metieron en la cabeza pero tu bien sabes que ella está enamorada de ti —Al final lo volvió a ver, su mirada era intensa.

—Eso no quiere decir que ella no pueda también hacerlo de ti, tal vez sea lo mejor para…

—¡Maldición, Gin! ¿Te estas escuchando? —Gin por primera vez observó como el pelinegro estallaba, parecía enojado.

—Tú eres mi amigo y sé que ella estaría segura

—¿Y tú que, Gin? —Byakuya volvió a su acostumbrada personalidad—. Yo no soy persona de compartir y ella no solo seria para mí, ella te ama a ti, a mí me ve solo como un amigo. Siempre ha sido así. Así que deja de decir estupideces y llévala a su habitación.

Gin al final aceptó, la llevó en sus brazos hasta la habitación pero no pudo soltarla, ella no lo dejaba ir, estaba dormida pero parecía necesitar de alguien con ella. Él no pudo evitar y se recostó a su lado, la acomodó mejor y besó su frente

—Para mí sería muy difícil verte con él o con cualquiera, ya lo he experimentado y lo odio —susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Aun así si tú llegas a quererlo, yo me alejaría, sé que él no te lastimaría y aunque él no lo admita, también está enamorado de ti.

Ella se quejó en sueños y solo se abrazó más a él, amaba tanto a esa chica que dolía, estaba empezando a cansarse de ceder, le gustaba sentirla a su lado, le gustaba aquellas sonrisas para él, le gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre en su boca, le gustaba molestarla, le gustaba todo de ella, así que por ahora solo lucharía para que ella mejorara y también para poder cruzar esa línea con ella.

*.*.*

Byakuya se quedó pensativo luego de esa discusión, era cierto todo lo que Gin había dicho, él no había querido admitirlo, pero así era. Él se había enamorado de Rangiku, una de las razones por las que se mantuvo unos meses alejados de ellos era eso, había empezado a notar esos cambios en él, siempre la había considerado algo importante para él como lo era Gin, pero cuando empezó a notar que esos sentimientos adquirían más fuerzas decidió lo mejor, mantener un poco la distancia. Gin parecía estar seguro que ella podía enamorarse de él, pero ese chico era un ciego, esa chica no le interesaba más nadie que él. Byakuya sentía que había perdido esa batalla mucho antes de empezarla, así que para que gastar esfuerzos.

Bufó, eso era fácil de decir, pero había caído esa mañana de nuevo por ella, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que no iba a ningún lado el estar así con ella, no podía evitarlo, le preocupaba, le gustaba.

Se levantó del sofá enojado, iría a comer afuera, necesitaba alejarse un poco de toda la situación, también visitaría una vieja amiga psicóloga, se le había ocurrido que si la chica no quería ir, ellos podían orientarse para ayudarla.

*.*.*

Rangiku abrió los ojos con pesadez, había dormido profundamente, no había soñado ni nada. Estaba en la habitación sola, Gin parecía haberse ido, sabía que el chico había estado con ella, aun podía percibir su loción en el aire. Se incorporó, no sabía que camino recorrer, quería aliviar un poco su alma y también quería terminar de tener una relación con Gin, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Salió de la habitación aun durativa, era de noche, tal vez había dormido mucho más de lo que creía, caminó hasta la sala pero luego se dijo que debía dejar de ser cobarde, entró a la habitación de Gin con cuidado. Volvió a encontrarse al chico atravesado en la cama y sin haberse cambiado, apenas se había quitado los zapatos. Suspiró, él parecía últimamente cansado, e intuía que era su culpa. Resignada, se dio la vuelta dispuesta irse.

—Quédate —él susurró de Gin la sorprendió.

—Gin…

—Quédate, Rangiku —pidió y Rangiku supo que él chico no estaba muy bien.

—Está bien

Se sentó apoyada a la cabecera de la cama, velaría su sueño, ella había dormido lo suficiente, el chico se acomodó mejor en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia. Ella se sorprendió, aun así acarició su cabello con calma.

—Duerme

*.*.*

Nell parecía muy emocionada y eso también la estaba emocionando, Rangiku la veía preparar varios platos y aperitivos para la fiesta de fin de año, Rukia y Orihime la ayudaban. Ella era un desastre por lo que solo le pedían que sacara los ingredientes, picara los vegetales o simplemente probara.

—Ichigo dijo que vendría con Uryu y Nemú, espero que no les moleste —comentó Rukia.

—Yo quería que Soi Fong viniera, pero la chica es tan testaruda —bufó Nell.

—¿Soi Fong? —preguntó Orihime confundida.

—Es la chica nueva del trabajo, siento que le falta un poco alocarse, es muy seria. Además…

—También lo notaste ¿cierto? —Rangiku vio a Nell y la chica asintió.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rukia.

—Ella necesita alegría, está mal por dentro, la mirada la delata —susurró Rangiku, lo había notado desde el primer momento que la vio entrar a la cafetería, la chica mostraba signo de agotamiento y su mirada era triste.

—Creo que todas sabemos reconocer eso —Rukia dio una sonrisa triste.

—Olvidando lo triste, ¿Por qué diablos creen que los chicos tarden tanto? Grimmjow prometió ayudarme —Nell decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, estaban ahí para divertirse.

—Estoy segura que están comprando todo el licor que puedan, Grimmjow estaba ansioso por eso y Gin dijo que necesitaba mínimo dos litros de vodka en sus sistema para animarse —comentó la pelinegra.

—Rangiku —Nell vio a la rubia fijamente.

—¿Que?

—¿Que le hiciste a Gin para que este así?

—Yo no le hice nada —dijo haciéndose la ofendida, las demás solo se rieron—. Además, ¿tú no dijiste hace unos días que era un gran hijo de su mamá al que le querías patear las bolas?

—Cierto, pero hoy cambie de parecer —Rangiku bufó por su respuesta y las demás rieron.

—No le hice nada, además ni que fuéramos novios. Tal vez sea eso, últimamente lo siento algo gruñón, tal vez tiene problema con alguna de sus citas —Comentó, lo último con algo de rabia.

—Ran, te vas a romper los dientes si los aprietas tanto —comento riéndose Rukia.

—¡Rukia!

—Estoy seguro que no tiene a nadie, él solo es para ti —añadió Nell riéndose.

—¡Nell!

La puerta del departamento se abrió y se escucharon las risas de los chicos, interrumpiendo así la ocurrencia que estaba a punto de soltar Rukia. Las dos chicas se estaban encargando de burlarse un rato de Rangiku.

—Hablando del rey de roma —dijo Nell—. Grimmjow trae tu culo para acá y ven ayudarme, que esto también fue idea tuya

—Nell, esa boca —Grimmjow entró a la cocina riéndose de su novia. La chica lo vio mal.

—Y créeme puedo decir algo peor

—Tal vez pueda darle otro uso —todos gritaron por aquel comentario de Grimmjow, riéndose de como Nell se puso roja y le lanzó el primer vegetal que alcanzó.

—¡Grimmjow!

—Hay niños presentes, ¿me quieres traumar a Orihime? —comentó Rangiku tapándole los oídos a la pelirroja, aunque la chica no había ni prestado atención a lo que Grimmjow había dicho.

—La princesita tal vez ya no sea tan inocente —dijo riéndose—. Además yo no me refería a eso, son unas pervertidas de primera

—Sí, Grimmjow. Y yo soy la santa inmaculada Rangiku —dijo la rubia riéndose.

—Eso si lo pongo en duda

Gin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Rangiku le lanzó un pimentón a Grimmjow y luego le sacó el dedo medio, la chica parecía estar de ánimo ese día. Él no podía decir lo mismo, a pesar de haber dormido lo suficiente aún se sentía como un zombi.

*.*.*

Rangiku no estaba segura de que era gracioso pero no podía dejar de reír, en su subconsciente sabía que había abusado en ese décimo trago, se le había ido la mano en vodka, aunque no era la única. Todos parecían muy animado, había pasado ya unas horas desde que gritaron ese grandioso ¡Feliz año!, ahora todos se encontraban tremendamente divertidos y ebrios, o por lo menos eso quería creer porque ella no podía ser la única en ese estado.

Volvió a reírse cuando vio como Orihime le bailaba "sexy" a Ulquiorra, la chica tenía la misma dosis de sensualidad que un conejo blanco bebé, eso quería decir, cero. En vez de sexy se veía adorable, y por la expresión de Ulquiorra sabía que él pensaba lo mismo. En un momento la tomó del brazo haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo y abrazándola protectoramente, la pelirroja se quejó pero solo recibió un beso en la frente de parte de Ulquiorra.

Rangiku decidió ver a otro sitio, encontrándose con una escena aún más divertida, Byakuya había sentado a Rukia a su lado y veía con intensiones asesinas a Ichigo que estaba en el sillón del frente, Rukia no parecía estar en su mejor estado, nunca la había visto tan ebria como en ese momento

—Maldición, Byakuya. D-déjame ir con Ichigo, ya no soy una niña ni la chica de dieciséis años que podías controlar, soy una n-niña grande, hermano. Es mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo

—No estás en tus cabales

—¡E-sstoy en mis… bales! A-además, no es la primera vez que estoy ebria, él nunca me ha lastimado

—Lo vio aprovecharse de ti mientras bailaba —Ichigo tragó en seco, podía ver que él sabía que era su muerte si decía algo.

—Maldición, H-hermano. No soy una chica virgen de dieciséis años, tengo v-veintiuno, ya se lo que hago. Además él nunca se ha aprovechado de mí, si yo lo deseo se detiene y si no deseo que lo haga el prosigue, respeta mi voluntad

—Rukia, no es momento para que sueltes la lengua —susurró Ichigo temiendo por su muerte.

—No Ichigo, tiene que entender que no soy una niña inocente del mundo, soy una persona ya racional. Estaré mareada y viendo doble pero se lo que digo. Además yo deseo estar contigo y mi hermano me lo impide —a lo último hizo una especie de puchero.

—Ok, soy hombre muerto —Ichigo cerró los ojos

Rangiku decidió que era hora de intervenir, Byakuya era demasiado sobreprotector con Rukia, y la chica en su estado no estaba ayudando mucho a que se calmara. Hora de intervenir.

—Ya Byakuya déjalos ser, ven a bailar conmigo —dijo tomando la mano de él, el pelinegro al principio pareció renuente pero cedió—. Tienes que dejarla ir Byakuya, no es una niña —susurró a penas se alejaron.

—Es mi hermana menor

—Y es humana, joven y en una relación bonita con su novio. Ya deja de fruncir el ceño, vamos por Gin, seguro debe estar planificando algo divertido, algún juego o algo

Encontraron a Gin en la cocina, estaba con un mazo de cartas en una mesa rodeado por Nell y Grimmjow, la pareja parecía estar compitiendo entre ellos, siendo observados por Uryu y Nemú.

—¡Sube! —Gritó Nell emocionada, Gin reveló la carta—. ¡Maldición! —Gin le sirvió un poco de lo que parecía una bebida mezclada.

—Si sigues perdiendo, terminaras más borracha de lo que estas —comentó burlón Grimmjow.

—¡Cállate, Grimmie!

—Oh yo quiero jugar —dijo Rangiku mientras arrastraba a Byakuya a sentarse con ella —. Espero que estés jugando Gin, porque te haré beberte todo eso que has preparado

—Ya veremos, preciosa —Gin le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Rangiku esta on fire! —Rangiku sonrió, su amiga tenía ya mucho alcohol en su sistema.

—Ya veo que Nell ha perdido mucho —comentó—. Bien, empiezo yo —Gin colocó la primera carta en la mesa, un diez de espada —.¡Baja!¡Vamos bien! —gritó cuando ganó.

—Byakuya decide ¿Sube o baja? —preguntó Gin, el pelinegro lo vio y luego al mazo. Observó la carta que le había salido a Rangiku. Era un tres.

—Sube —Gin se empezó a reír cuando reveló la carta, Byakuya había perdido.

—Oh mi amigo, aquí tienes —Le dio un trago, que el chico se tomó sin ni siquiera fruncir el ceño, Gin sabía que él tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol—. ¿Grimmjow, sube o baja?

Continuaron jugando hasta que ya ni coordinaban que numero veía, Nell había perdido más veces de las que podía contar sus dos manos y las de Grimmjow. Rangiku había perdido seis, Gin cuatro y Byakuya cinco. Grimmjow era el que menos había perdido.

Ichigo entró a la cocina con una brillante sonrisa, todos lo que lo conocían solo bufaron. El chico ebrio era un show, venía de la mano con Rukia, los dos se venía muy alegre. Grimmjow no pudo evitar hacer un comentario subido de tono, haciendo que Ichigo volviera a recibir una mirada asesina del hermano de su novia.

Rangiku rió, decidió ir por mas bebida a la sala, quería jugar algo mas pero esta vez con todos. Estaba algo mareada por lo que cuando llegó a la sala sentía que el piso se movía, se sostuvo del sillón antes de tropezar.

—¿Ran, estas bien? Creo que has bebido mucho —comentó Gin, la había seguido al ver su estado.

—E-estoy bien —pero cuando quiso dar otro paso se tropezó con sus pies y se agarró de Gin para no caer.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Quererme —susurró la chica.

—Creo que es mejor que te recuestes, ya estás diciendo estupideces —Gin la llevó hasta su habitación, ella pareció renuente pero al final aceptó.

Él la ayudó a quitarse sus tacones y la acomodó mejor en la cama, la chica parecía casi a punto de quedarse dormía, acarició su cabello, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y cuando abrió sus ojos claros, Gin sabía que esa imagen era demasiado para su mente.

—¿Tú me amas? —preguntó.

—Tú sabes la respuesta, Rangiku

—¿Y por qué no me besas entonces? —La rubia hizo una especie de puchero, que requirió todo el autocontrol de Gin para no ceder.

—Mañana me odiaras

—Yo nunca te odiaría —su mirada le decía que hablaba en serio.

Gin trató realmente de no avanzar, pero el rostro sonrojado de la chica y sus labios tan cerca, además del alcohol en su sistema terminaron de romper ese límite que tanto le había costado construir. Sin ya el pensamiento de culpa, invadió los labios de la chica con avidez, saboreó como si estuviera tomando un cóctel, pronto aquel beso se profundizó.

Rangiku soltó un suspiró, se alejaron solo un momento para poder respirar y retomar aquel beso. En sus acciones podían sentir el anhelo, había tanto reprimido sus sentimientos que lo corazones de ambos parecían estallar en ese momento y no podían controlar sus acciones. Gin besó las comisura de sus labios, su mentón y fue bajando hacia su cuello, el olor de Rangiku también lo enloquecía, melocotón con un toque de vodka, acaba de hacerse adicto a esa esencia.

Había tenido la oportunidad de solo probar una vez esos labios, pero eran dos niños inexpertos que habían prometido no hacerlo más. El recuerdo de aquel momento no era ni un poco cercano a este, este era más descontrolado, más pasional, más deseoso y definitivamente con más amor. Ambos habían esperado tanto aquello...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Tenemos beso al fin, este capitulo no me quedo tan genial pero prometo mejorar jajaja

Disculpen que no actualice con frecuencia, estoy teniendo muchos problemas con mi internet, ademas de haber iniciado semestre ya llena de actividades y trabajos (si quieren enloquecer estudien ingeniería jajaja).

Y si señores, es oficial, tenemos triangulo amoroso entres Byakuya, Gin y Rangiku. Prepárense que ahora voy a ser cruel y aun no estoy segura con quien.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los besos de Gin la estaban enloqueciendo, sentía que ardía y que su corazón se iba a salir por la garganta, no era la primera vez siendo besada y tocada pero aquellas veces habían sido tan vacías que esta ni se comparaba un poco.

Gin besó con fuerza su cuello, sabía que mañana tendría un pequeño moretón en el lugar, el chico estaba consciente de lo que provocaba en ella, otro suspiro de parte de la rubia se escuchó cuando Gin recorrió con delicadeza sus piernas, era una caricia suave y ella se sintió como de porcelana, estaba teniendo cuidado con ella, al sentir una de sus manos en la cintura supo que quería llegar a algo más.

Rangiku hizo que Gin dejara de besar su cuello y volviera a sus labios, bajó una de sus manos de su mejilla a la camisa de botones que llevaba, poco a poco la fue quitando hasta que el mismo chico se deshizo de ella, luego fue él quien controló el beso.

La volvió a besar de una manera que la hizo olvidar hasta su nombre y donde se encontraban, las manos de Gin buscaban desatar el vestido que llevaba, ella pronto lo ayudó con esa labor para luego volver a besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

Gin la apreció cuando rompió el beso, Rangiku pudo ver en sus ojos algo que la hizo sentir completa, podía ver la mezcla de deseo y amor en ellos. Aquello la quebró, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo fuerte que era lo que sentía ella por él y él por ella.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —susurró mientras bajaba de su cuello besándola, parecía estar alabándola y al mismo tiempo curándola. Parecía querer mostrarle que quería todo de ella.

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó de sus labios cuando sus manos tocaron su pecho, Gin sonrió, y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su abdomen bajando. Ambos se recorrieron entre suaves e íntimas caricias, de vez en cuando Gin susurraba algo en el oído a Rangiku que la hacían sentir aún más querida por él.

Pronto estaban ardiendo de deseo, los besos y caricias se tornaron aún más pasionales, Rangiku sentía que estaba ardiendo, la caricia intima que le estaba dando Gin la estaba llevando al nirvana, sentía que enloquecería si él no continuaba.

—G-gin, por favor…

El chico pareció escucharla, se despojó de la última prenda que le quedaba, Rangiku gimió al sentirlo entrar, y supo que toda las experiencias atrás quedaban en el olvido. Gin era lo que ella necesitaba, pronto cerró los ojos y gimió, estaba llegando al cielo, sentía esa presión en su vientre indicando que estaba cada vez más cerca, Gin mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, le susurraba palabras y la besaba, pronto ambos consiguieron tocar el cielo juntos.

Gin se dejó caer a su lado, tomó a Rangiku acomodándola junto a él, la chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, cuando abríos sus ojos, aun había esa neblina en ellos, la chica sonrió y él besó su frente.

—Creo que estaré más ebria a menudo —Comentó, Gin sonrió negando, esa chica era una caso.

*.*.*

Gin sentía que su sonrisa no se borraría de su rostro, esa mañana se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, había dejado la chica dormir hasta tarde mientras examinaba que había sido de sus amigos.

Se encontró con una sala hecha un desastre, botellas y comida estaban en la mesa, los cojines desordenados pero por lo menos no había nada roto. Encontró a una pareja de pelinegros durmiendo en el sofá, Uryu abrazando a la chica de forma protectora, una escena algo dulce de ver. En el otro sofá se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, la pelinegra utilizando de almohada las piernas de su novio.

La cocina estaba sola y despejada, hecha un desastre pero no había nadie en ella, sabía que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra deberían estar en sus habitaciones pero no veía a Byakuya por ningún lado, se había olvidado completamente de su amigo. Haber estado con Rangiku lo había desconectado del mundo y probablemente Byakuya se había ido.

Tomó su teléfono, empezaba a sentir una sutil punzada en la cabeza, marcó y escuchó el teléfono sonar, cuando Byakuya le habló se sorprendió. El chico no mostraba su tono neutral y serio, parecía más de recién levantado, su voz se escuchaba algo extraña.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te fuiste temprano?

— _Decidí irme cuando amaneció, no parecía que ninguno reaccionarían temprano, bebieron demasiado_ —respondió, su voz seguía escuchándose extraña.

—¿Estas bien?

— _Si_ —Gin rodó los ojos, ese chico era demasiado difícil para hacerlo hablar.

—Okey, llevaré de regreso a Rangiku luego de que ordene esto y ella se despierte —Suspiró cuando el chico solo dijo un está bien y colgó. Algo le pasaba y él ya intuía que era, la culpa lo invadió.

*.*.*

Rangiku abrió los ojos, la claridad de la habitación la había empezado a fastidiar, se giró a un lado encontrando el espacio vacío, la sensación no le gustó. Había preferido encontrarse a Gin, ella se incorporó examinando la habitación.

—¿Gin?

Él no estaba a la vista, no supo porque le molestaba tanto el hecho, se levantó y buscó su ropa. Justo cuando terminaba de acomodarse el vestido la puerta se abrió y un despeinado Gin entró, el chico aún se veía como recién levantado, su suave sonrisa la tranquilizó.

—Pensé que dormirías más —Le dijo, Rangiku solo lo vio.

—No estabas aquí cuando desperté

—Lo siento…¿Te molestó no verme? —bromeó al final, Rangiku tomó una almohada y se la lanzó.

—Maldito imbécil

Él solo empezó a reírse, ella bufó, el chico podía sacarla de sus casillas rápido, aun así no pudo evitar la sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, era refrescante. Se sentó junto a él en la cama, ambos quedaron pensativos, ellos sabían que lo sucedido aquella noche debía ser hablado.

—Rangiku…

—Estoy consciente de lo que sucedió —La rubia correspondió la mirada de Gin, quería que entendiera lo que ella sentía en ese momento—. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo, sabes mi estado, no quiero que esto nos afecte

—Rangiku, ambos eramos consciente y anoche cruzamos esa línea, no hay vuelta atrás. Yo cuidare de ti y lo sabes —Ella le creía pero aun así tenía miedo.

—Puedo hartarte Gin, ni el cariño de mis padres he logrado mantener, soy un desastre y lo sabes —Él hizo que alzara el rostro.

—No es tu culpa —Esas palabras se las había repetido tanto pero escucharla de la voz de él, la aliviaba. Se abrazó a Gin, el chico le acarició el cabello y se apoyó en su cabeza.

—Por favor Gin, no llegues a odiarme nunca —susurró Rangiku.

—No lo haré —besó su frente con cariño.

*.*.*

Byakuya por primera vez sentía lo que era tener una resaca, estaba en el sofá tratando de concentrar su mente, no sabía ni como había sido capaz de llegar al departamento sin haber causado un accidente en el camino. Cuando escuchó entrar a sus dos amigos quiso realmente echarlos del lugar, sentía que su cabeza estallaría, no entendía como podían ser ruidosos solo al caminar. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de él.

—¿Estas bien, Sugar? Pareces más pálido de lo normal —comentó Rangiku, Byakuya por primera vez pensó en lo alto que ella hablaba.

—Mierda, Byakuya. ¿Cuánto bebiste? Nunca te había visto así —dijo su amigo, Byakuya solo quería mandarlos al diablo ¿Por qué eran tan ruidosos?

—Pueden bajar la voz —Aquello pareció ser muy gracioso para los dos. El pelinegro realmente estaba a punto echarlos.

—Pensé que eras de lo que no les afecta el alcohol —dijo la rubia y el chico estaba de acuerdo con ella, él también se había creído inmune al alcohol pero al parecer no era así—. Iré por una pastilla, sé lo que quita la resaca con mayor rapidez

Rangiku se levantó y fue a su habitación, Byakuya había notado la pequeña marca en el cuello de la chica por el movimiento, se giró hacia Gin y alzó una ceja, el chico solo dio media sonrisa, parecía estar a punto de decirle algo con su personalidad chispeante pero lo vio dudar y luego notó la culpabilidad.

—Gin, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir —Le dijo cerrando sus ojos, no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento.

—Byakuya yo…

—No te sientas mal por mí, créeme que no es algo tan fuerte

—Te engañas a ti mismo pero a mí no me puedes engañar —Gin lo veía con culpa—. Debiste beber demasiado, nunca habías llegado a este extremo, nunca te había visto con resaca

—Dejemos el tema, no estoy cuerdo para esta discusión —Su amigo iba a refutar pero ambos escucharon un sonido fuerte en la habitación donde había entrado la chica.

—¡Maldición!

El grito de Rangiku los hizo ponerse de pie, pero no les dio tiempo moverse cuando la chica salió como una fiera de su habitación. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haberla visto tan enojada como en ese momento, estaba roja y completamente fuera de sí.

—¡Juro que esta vez no me va interesar nada, ni que sea mi padre! —comentó mientras tomaba de nuevo su abrigo y salía del apartamento

Gin y Byakuya quedaron un momento confundido, pero luego salieron detrás de ella. Gin la logró detener antes de tomar el elevador, se sorprendió que al ella voltear encontró lágrimas en su rostro, parecía llenada de indignación y enojo.

—¿Que sucede?

—¡¿Que sucede?! Que al parecer yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en mi propia vida, ¿Cómo diablos es posible que no respeten mis decisiones? ¡Les dije que no quería saber una mierda de sus tratos ni nada, que no quería saber nada de ellos, que se olvidaran de que tenían una hija! Pero ni eso pueden hacer, ¿Acaso soy yo la que siempre tiene que ceder? No, ya no soy una estúpida niña de dieciséis años que convencieron para que no dejara ese bendito infierno, he soportado demasiado por sentirme culpable de que ellos no fueran feliz. ¡¿Pero saben qué? Eso no es mi jodida culpa!

Rangiku estaba demasiado alterara y los dos no tenían ni idea de que hacer para calmarla, Gin solo la acercó a él abrazándola. La llevó de nuevo al departamento, detrás los siguió Byakuya, él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras pero no podía dejarla.

La rubia estaba estallando, había sido una bola de nieve que rodó por una colina recogiendo más nieve a su paso hasta que ya no pudo contener más su relleno y estalló al final del camino, había estado resistiendo demasiado por una consideración que no le tenían ella.

—¡Son unos egoísta! No sé por qué diablos buscaba su atención o su cariño, o por lo menos algo de interés de su parte. ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Estoy jodida! ¡Rota y sin posible reparo! Estoy sin rumbo y asustada ¡Y los malditos culpables son ellos! por tenerme de esta manera, ¿Por qué diablos no se preocupan aunque sea un poco por mí? ¿Por qué debo sacrificar todo por ellos? ¿Por qué simplemente no piensan en mí? ¡Maldición, soy su hija, no un pedazo de mercancía a la que vender cuando es necesario!

—Ssshhh tranquila Ran, si sigues gritando te harás daño —Gin odiaba verla en ese estado, le acarició la espalda y besó su mejilla, ella estaba agitada y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

—Necesito hacerlo, Gin. No puedo seguir guardando todo, lo necesito. —Él asintió, ella apoyó su en su hombro, cuando la rubia alzó la mirada se encontró con la mirada de Byakuya—. Lo siento, Byakuya. Creo que mi padre acaba de abrir la caja de pandora

El pelinegro al principio la vio sin entender pero luego bufó y se levantó, empezó a caminar pensativo en la sala. Gin sostuvo a la chica más fuerte, él también había entendido lo que le quiso decir a su amigo. Aquello era malo, le preocupaba la repercusión que podría tener en alguno de los dos, o en los dos.

—Dime que fue lo que hizo —Byakuya se detuvo frente a ella, la rubia bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable, después de todo eran sus padres quienes estaban causado el desastre.

—Estoy segura que él es la persona que filtró el rumor en la prensa, acabo de recibir una llamada de un amigo de la familia preguntándome si era cierto que estaba comprometida contigo. Me dijo que están haciendo rodar el rumor.

—No entiendo porque lo hacen ¿Que ganaría haciendo eso? Si él sabe que yo no cederé —comentó Byakuya.

—Presión, ¿Los accionistas saben de la cláusula? —Preguntó Gin, él sí sabía que buscaban, el pelinegro asintió y bufó al darse cuenta—. Harán que te presionen para que aceptes, a ellos le conviene ese tipo de unión, la compañía del padre de Ran es muy reconocida y es beneficioso esa unión. Además todos quieren que tu tomes el control del lugar y para eso debes cumplir la cláusula —El pelinegro bufó, su amigo tenía toda la razón.

—Byakuya, yo…Lo siento, realmente me siento mal. Mis padres te acaban de poner en una situación horrible —susurró la rubia.

—A mí no solamente, tú también serás presionada. Pero son unos idiotas si piensan que con eso cederé y te convenceré a ti para que aceptes. Tu padre está muy mal mentalmente si eso es lo que quería y se lo voy a hacer saber —Byakuya estaba enojado, realmente odiaba que se metieran en su vida, y más odiaba el hecho de que Rangiku se sintiera culpable de todo aquel desastre—. Gin, no la dejes salir. Iré a ver qué puedo hacer para revertir esto

—Maldición, Byakuya. Yo no soy una estúpida chica que puede quedarse aquí llorando, ya mucho daño me hicieron. Yo voy contigo a ver cómo resolvemos esto, esto también es mi problema —La rubia se soltó de Gin, se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir con él. Ambos chicos la vieron, no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera.

—Ran, tu…

—Gin no digas nada, o vienen los dos o yo voy sola —amenazó mientras salía del departamento.

—Maldición —Gin y Byakuya la siguieron a regañadientes.

*.*.*

Rangiku se había sentido tan fuerte en ese momento en el departamento pero ahora, ahora se sentía como un conejito atrapado en una trampa. Odiaba a los empresarios, era un nido de víboras, lo triste es que ella ya conocía bien eso, había vivido en un nido también.

—Señor Kuchiki, usted saber que esto sería muy beneficioso —habló de nuevo uno de los viejos accionista, su tono era tan indiferente que Rangiku empezaba a sentir que su enojo regresaba.

—Beneficios para ustedes, yo no le encuentro ningún beneficio, no necesitábamos la unión de nada, la empresa está bien como esta —La rubia admiraba como el pelinegro tenía una postura tan decidida y no se dejaba doblegar por todos esos hombres.

—No seas cerrado —Ja, ella se quiso reír, aquel viejo era un imbécil.

—Quiero que entiendan algo, —Byakuya se levantó de su puesto y vio a todos en el lugar—, esa cláusula no la cumpliré por ahora, yo decido que quiero hacer con mi vida privada confórmense de como estoy dirigiendo el lugar

—Pero no podrá ser el presidente de este conglomerado si usted no cumple esa cláusula —esta vez habló uno de los jóvenes accionista, en sus ojos se veía un deseo de poder y control, Rangiku lamentó la vida de la novia de ese ser.

—Es mi vida, no me importa que decidan ustedes. Sigo teniendo el mismo derecho y la mayor cantidad de acciones, así que por favor, dejen sus narices fuera de este asunto —Byakuya le estaba diciendo sus cuatro verdades a esos hombres, la chica solo con estar unos minutos sabía que todos los presentes querían doblegar al pelinegro, estaba casi segura que era por la juventud.

Ella se sentía como un objeto aun lado de Byakuya, ninguno pedía su opinión, había sido un milagro que la dejaran estar en esa reunión, Gin no podría decir lo mismo. Se sentía mal, sabía que él entendía la situación pero le daba miedo que podría traer consecuencias en lo que apenas estaba empezando entre ellos. Con sinceridad en ese momento solo quería golpear a todos esos viejos y luego ir a buscar resguardo en Gin. Pero ya no podía estar haciendo eso.

—Rangiku, ¿cuál es tu opinión en esto? —La pregunta la sorprendió, buscó los ojos grises de Byakuya y luego vio a los demás.

—No estoy interesada en confirmar este absurdo compromiso, y digo que es absurdo por la siguiente razón. Yo renunciaré a los bienes de mi familia, me desligaré de ellos, para ustedes no sería beneficioso que Byakuya se comprometiera conmigo, yo ya no tendré nada que pueda servirles.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de ella, hasta Byakuya le dirigió una mirada. Después de todo solo Gin sabía sus planes de romper lazos con sus familia, ella ya no quería ser parte de aquello que tanto la había dañado, empezaría de cero.

—Pero tu padre…—Uno de los viejos salió del aturdimiento.

—Él no toma decisiones por mí, soy mayor de edad y como tal tengo voz y voto. Que sea su única hija no le da el derecho ni a ustedes tampoco a querer hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Lo siento pero yo no continuare con esa farsa. Les sugiero que desmientan ese rumor lo antes posible

—Señorita Rangiku…

—Ella tomó su decisión y yo tome la mía, así que esta reunión finaliza. Pueden retirarse

Los accionista salieron enojado de aquel salón, Byakuya bufó. La chica sabía que él estaba agotado, aun podía notar leves síntomas de su resaca, además de estar molesto. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba realmente muy molesto.

—Los rostros de _felicidad_ en los accionistas, me dijeron todo —Gin entró unos minutos después sonriendo.

—Esos malditos viejos son demasiado obtusos —Aquel comentario de Byakuya dejó un momento a Rangiku y Gin sorprendidos.

—Es la primera vez que lo escucho maldecir —Rangiku relajó el ambiente con ese comentario y los dos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír—. Somos mala influencia, Gin. ¿Cómo pudimos corromper al perfecto Kuchiki?

—Había tardado demasiado —Gin sonrió siguiéndole el juego a Rangiku, Byakuya bufó pero una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, esos dos sabían aligerar ambiente—. ¿Y si vamos a comer?, deja esa montaña de papeles, estoy que muero de hambre

—Conozco un sitio, no muy lejos de aquí. Byakuya paga porque ahora tiene dos amigos pobres

—Rangiku, yo aún estoy disputando mi herencia

—Bueno, una amiga pobre. Entonces los dos le deben pagar el almuerzo —le guiñó un ojo y salió como si nada hubiera pasado, con su actitud de siempre.

—Está volviéndolo a hacerlo ¿cierto? —comentó Byakuya, Gin suspiró.

—Si

—Hable con una amiga psicóloga, creo que encontré la mejor forma para ayudarla —Gin lo vio interesado.

—Acepto sugerencia, ya no sé qué hacer

*.*.*

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Una hermosa mujer entró furiosa a la oficina de su esposo, aquello no había sido el trato que habían hecho. Se enojó aún más al ver que su esposo la ignoraba. Haineko sabía que había soportado demasiado a su esposo. Si, ella no iba a negar que era ambiciosa y tal vez a veces era fría, pero eso no quería decir que la única oportunidad que le quedaba para hacer algo bien por su hija, su esposo la mandara a la mierda.

—No estoy para tus estupideces

—Eres un imbécil, no sé ni cómo te he aguantado todos estos años. ¿Sabes el daño que le vas a crear?. ¡Ya nos odia, ¿Que más quiere?!

—No voy a permitir que ella arruine todo —respondió seguro y completamente inflexible.

—¡Es tu hija!

—No creo que te hubieras quejado cuando lo comenté hace unos años —En ese momento tuvo grandes deseos de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Sí, no había sido la mejor madre pero él no era el mejor para restregárselo en la cara.

—Pues he cambiado de parecer, ¿No te hizo a ti cambiar esa mirada que nos dirigió aquella noche? ¡Le rompimos el corazón!

—Es por su bien

—No lo es y lo sabe. Pero a ti nunca te ha importado. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras Yo he sido una idiota por seguirte todo este tiempo —Salió de esa oficina dispuesta a buscar la manera de arruinar toda la estupidez que él quería hacer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

En este capitulo hubo una mezcla de todo, escenas bonitas, hubo resignación, dolor y por ultimo culpa. Espero compensarlos por la espera, sigo teniendo problemas de internet T_T.

Review de comentarios de guest:

 **Aly36:** jajaja estaba dificil que lo adivinaran, Soi Fong es un personaje que utilizo mucho en mis historias. Yo amo a Grimmjow jajaja no puedo evitar ponerlo en esa faceta. Siempre es un reto poner a Byakuya enamorado, pero lo intento jajaj. Sobre tu pregunta, Nell solo estaba aclarando que podria llegar a decir mas palabras altisonantes. ¡Besos!

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La mente de Byakuya era un caos, se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento, aún estaba luchando con los síntomas de la resaca pero también con sus propios pensamientos. Había llegado unos minutos atrás luego de ir a comer con Rangiku y Gin, la chica se había quedado dormida en el camino por lo que Gin la estaba llevando a su habitación.

De alguna manera le había afectado lo renuente que estaba la chica de oficializar un compromiso con él. Entendía las razones, la principal era por no permitir que los demás decidieran su vida, esa era la misma razón que él tenía para rechazar esa propuesta, pero sabía que la otra razón que tenía ella era porque simplemente no sentía más que una simple amistad por él. No entendía por qué diablos le afectaba a pesar de que comprendía sus razones.

Nunca había sido una persona sentimental, era analítico y para nada impulsivo, instintivo o sensible, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse de alguna manera dolido. Era como si estuviera en un estado anémico y era extraño. Lo estaba experimentando los últimos días pero cada vez lo sentía con más fuerza.

Odiaba no controlarse a sí mismo, odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido que ellos se quedaran en el departamento, debía haber evitado lo que ya sabía iba ocurrir, él no entraba en la ecuación. Y lo que más odiaba era que él no podía evitarlo, saber que ella está herida lo hacía sentir mal, saber que ella necesita ayuda lo desesperaba, estaba malditamente jodido y lo peor es que no era reciproco.

Y no podía dar un paso en falso porque valoraba demasiado la amistad que tenía con Gin, sabía que su amigo adoraba a Rangiku, lo había visto los últimos días tan cansado y preocupado por ella. Él definitivamente no avanzaría, esa batalla estaba perdida antes de comenzarla, desde un principio él sabía que aquello que estaba empezando a experimentar no iba a salir bien, después de todo él había entrado en la ecuación mucho después de ya ellos tener un vínculo muy fuerte. Siempre había visto esa mirada en Gin, estaba muy seguro que antes que Rangiku se empezara a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, su amigo ya lo sabía.

Aun recordaba aquella ocasión en la que le rompió la boca a la mitad del equipo de fútbol del instituto por haber estado divulgado estupideces de Rangiku, Byakuya se había unido por no dejar que la otra mitad le cayera encima, y se había burlado de su estupidez. El karma era una maldita perra, unos años después él se iba a sentir de la misma manera pero con un final poco probable.

Estaba frustrado, necesitaba salir del departamento y pensar con frialdad, debía dejar de tener todo ese caos en su mente, tenía que tener la mente centrada en el problema que se les avecinaba.

Los accionistas no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y tampoco los padres de Rangiku, sabían que buscarían la manera de empujarlos a ambos de aceptar aquel trato. El dinero y las posiciones con las que jugaban eran muchas y la mayoría tenían grandes ambiciones.

—Maldición —bufó

—Segunda vez que te escucho maldecir, de verdad que somos mala influencia —Byakuya alzó la mirada encontrándose a Gin, el chico lo veía con curiosidad, probablemente causada por no estar actuando como normalmente lo hacía.

—¿Rangiku? —Byakuya desvió la mirada, no necesitaba que su amigo lo viera de esa manera, ya él sabía que estaba fuera de sí, no necesitaba también se lo recordaran.

—Esta noqueada, ni se despertó cuando la dejé en la cama —respondió sentándose en la silla junto a él —. Fue un día intenso ¿Tú estás bien?

—Si —fue lo único que respondió, Gin notó que no quería hablar pero aun así permaneció junto a él, Byakuya sabía que no se rendiría.

—Agradezco que no cedieras ante esa propuesta, sé que te estás jugando el cuello porque ellos pueden buscar la manera de destituirte —comentó observándolo.

—No irían a ese extremo, saben que no pueden hacerlo, además, odio que quieran controlar mi voluntad.

—Lo sé, y sé que no estabas de acuerdo, aun así te agradezco eso, sé que lo haces por Rangiku también…De verdad, siento que…—Gin se veía incómodo y Byakuya empezaba a estarlo, no quería realmente tocar ese tema.

—Sé que vas a decir Gin, no es necesario—Byakuya, su rostro se veía igual de indiferente pero Gin lo conocía demasiado—. Entiende, esto es algo que voy a tener que solucionar, tú no tienes la culpa ni ella, y espero que ella no lo sepa, ¿entendido? Ya suficiente es contigo dirigiéndome esa maldita mirada —Gin asintió, sorprendido —. Saldré por un momento, pendiente de Rangiku —se levantó dejando a Gin antes de que este dijera algo más.

*.*.*

 _La luz que sentía sobre sus parpados la empezaba a molestar, abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía desorientada y cansada. Observó la habitación blanca en la que se encontraba y no recordaba ni donde estaba, escuchó el sonido de goteo, sintió un poco de ardor en sus muñecas, las tenía vendadas. Los recuerdos la asaltaron, se había sentido tan desesperada, quiso llorar, se sintió la peor persona del mundo pero no lo lamentaba, ella quería dejar el dolor, pero sabía que no había sido el mejor camino y tampoco lo había logrado._

 _Escuchó una respiración suave, desvió su mirada a un lado, Gin se encontraba dormido en un sillón, parecía extremadamente cansado. Rangiku supo que lo había asustado, tal vez era lo mejor para ella pero no había sido lo mejor para él. Lo haría sufrir, Gin era su pilar pero también sabía que el chico la veía de la misma manera a ella, se odiaba de haberlo hecho pasar por aquello._

— _Lo siento_ — _susurró_

—Shhh, tranquila Ran —esa voz la tranquilizaba.

Abrió los ojos, sentía que Gin la estaba abrazando, sus ojos estaban húmedos, había estado llorando, probablemente Gin la había escuchado. Odiaba seguir mostrándose débil pero en ese momento no le importo, el chico la aliviaba.

—¿Qué soñabas? —susurró acomodándole el cabello.

Ella solo desvió su mirada a las cicatrices descubiertas en sus manos, acostumbraba utilizar algo para que no se vieran, aunque sabía que casi ni se notaban, pero se podían sentir, ella acarició una de ellas. Gin quiso tomar sus manos pero Rangiku las apartó, no quería que él las tocara, ella estaba marcada y esa era la muestra de lo rota que había estado. Gin igual tomó ambas muñecas, acarició ambas cicatrices y luego la besó.

—Son solo una marca de tus batallas, Rangiku. El símbolo de que tú eres más fuerte

—Siempre sabes que decir —Ella solo sonrió y se abrazó a él.

Se sentía bien estar así con él, de verdad que había anhelado este tipo de relación. Aún tenía miedo pero había decidido que lucharía para mantener esto, dejaría de preocuparlo y también quería recuperar sus amistades, ser la Rangiku animada de siempre, solo que esta vez estaba decidida a ser más fuerte, no doblegarse por esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Solo había algo que le molestaba en ese momento y le estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a ese problema.

—Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos —susurró Gin—. ¿Qué ocurre?.

—¿Sabes? Puedo actuar muchas veces despistada, pero sabes muy bien que no lo soy. Yo…yo sé porque Byakuya ha estado actuando extraño en estos días —Gin acarició suavemente su cabello.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Solo…no sé cómo decirle, yo no quiero lastimarlo, Gin. Byakuya siempre ha estado ahí, él es nuestro amigo. Yo realmente no quise que él se interesara de esa manera en mí —tenía miedo de que él pensara mal, después de todo ella había también salido con muchas personas, había tenido una mala reputación, esa era una de las razones por las que había entendido a Nell, Rangiku había tomado muy malas decisiones en su vida.

—Ran, está bien. Es inevitable, tú tienes una personalidad muy extrovertida y atractiva, es normal que ocurriera, no tienes por qué explicarte

Ella se quedó callada, aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que lastimarían a Byakuya, aunque no quisieran, pero quería buscar la manera de no hacerlo tanto. Nunca se imaginó que Byakuya pudiera sentir algo más que amistad por ella, después de todo no era su tipo, ella era escandalosa y dramática, eran completamente distintos y siempre chocaban. El chico podía tener a muchas babeando por su estoica y misteriosa personalidad pero ella nunca lo había visto más que como su amigo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a tu departamento —Gin la vio sorprendido.

—¿Te sientes lista para hacerlo? —En realidad no, pero era la mejor decisión, aun se sentía algo inestable pero debía mantenerse fuerte, las chicas estaban luchando con los mismos demonios y ella también debía hacerlo.

—Si, será mejor regresar. Extraño las ocurrencias de Nell y a la adorable Orihime

*.*.*

—¿Va ordenar algo o va a seguir viendo el menú por otra hora más? —Byakuya se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Alzó la vista encontrándose a una pelinegra, algo menuda y de ojos oscuro. La chica lo vio con algo de molestia que estaba tratando de ocultar, por un momento le pareció conocida pero no supo asociar de dónde.

Tenía el uniforme del lugar por lo que pudo saber que era una empleada, no se había dado cuenta lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos y la chica parecía irritada de esperar.

—¿Siempre tratas a tus clientes de esta manera?

—¿Normalmente tardas tanto en decidir un pedido? —La chica estaba a la defensiva y parecía no importarle quien era él.

—No

—Yo tampoco, pero he venido más de tres veces a su mesa por su pedido. ¿Está usted bien? ¿O no le gusta nada del menú? —Byakuya estaba sorprendido, le hablaba con demasiada confianza y parecía estar demasiado molesta con él, no creía que fuera solo por la espera.

—Solo deme un té —por un minuto pensó que la chica rodaría los ojos pero simplemente asintió.

—Como ordene, por favor no tarde lo mismo en bebérselo, cerramos a las siete

—Que chica más rara —pensó mientras la veía irse, estaba seguro que era nueva empleada, él frecuentaba este lugar cuando estaba algo cansado de la rutina. Una privada cafetería en el este de la ciudad.

Tendría que hablar con la dueña del lugar, era una persona que conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, definitivamente tenía que aconsejarle que amonestara a aquella mesera, se iba a quedar sin clientes con esa actitud.

*.*.*

Rangiku se encontraba apoyada en Gin, ambos se encontraban en la sala supuestamente viendo una película, ninguno parecía estar presándole atención. Esperaban a Byakuya, habían decidido que lo mejor era irse el día siguiente.

Cuando la puerta se escuchó ambos se incorporaron, el pelinegro entró, se veía cansado pero su rostro era lo más parecido que había tenido en el día al Byakuya que conocían. Sus ojos grises cayeron sobre ellos al notarlos en la sala.

—Creo saber por qué me esperaban —comentó sorprendiéndolos.

—Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos, Byakuya —dijeron los dos, el pelinegro asintió sin cambiar su tranquila expresión.

—¿Cuándo se van?

—Mañana, no parezcas tan desilusionado —respondió Gin sonriendo.

—Por fin recuperare mi cama —comentó Byakuya con una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver a su rostro sereno.

—Idiota —Bufó Rangiku.

—Él nos extrañará, Ran

—No se hagan mucha ilusión. Si eso es todo, iré a dormir —Byakuya les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba ocupando.

Rangiku vio a Gin y este asintió, el chico se volvió a sentar en el sofá mientras la rubia siguió al otro chico. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y fue abierta unos segundos después, Byakuya realmente se veía agotado.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña demente? —la dejó pasar.

Ella realmente no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación pero debía hacerlo, tenía que desprenderse un poco de eso que le preocupara y también tratar de liberar un poco a Byakuya.

—Solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Byakuya. Gracias por seguirme ese día, traerme y dejar que me desahogara. Gracias por dejar que Gin se quedara, realmente eres un excelente amigo y estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que hiciste —trató de mostrarse lo más sincera, era muy cierto que le debía demasiado al chico.

—No agradezca tanto

—Hay algo más que quiero hablar o más bien, de lo que me quiero disculpar. Valoro demasiado nuestra amistad por lo que espero que no rompas lazos y sigamos igual, sé que soy egoísta pero tú y Gin, son las personas que más aprecio y que han siempre estado conmigo, no quiero que esto se rompa. Lo siento por no corresponder tus sentimientos —Byakuya pareció sorprendido pero luego lo disimuló.

—¿Gin te comentó algo? —No la veía y Rangiku no podía saber que pasaba en ese momento por su mente, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

—A pesar de lo que las chicas decimos, la mayoría sabemos cuándo alguien gusta de nosotras

—Al parecer no lo notaste con Gin —comentó curioso.

—No siempre lo vemos, a veces tenemos puntos ciegos, él fue el mío. No te vayas a alejar de nosotros por favor.

Byakuya la vio fijamente en ese momento, sus ojos grises no reflejaban nada y su silencio no la ayudaba, Rangiku no podía ver si lo estaba lastimando pero igual se sentía culpable.

—Créeme no he encontrado el remedio para eso. —Su comentario la relajó un poco y sonrió—. No me pudo librar del pegajoso de Gin y mucho menos de tu escandalosa presencia. No creo haber aun encontrado la manera.

—Tu no cambias. De verdad, gracias y lo siento

—Deja de disculparte, si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy, lo mismo va por Gin. Ve y duerme tranquila —él asintió, abrió la puerta, Rangiku no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó, realmente se sentía agradecida con él.

Él correspondió su abrazo y para su sorpresa besó su cabello, fue un gesto dulce y que esperaba que no causara más dolor en Byakuya el permitir que sucediera. Rangiku salió más tranquila, tenía un peso menos, por lo menos no había finalizado esa amistad pero se mantendría un tiempo al margen para darle espacio a Byakuya.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Gin cuando llego junto a él

—Si —Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos.

*.*.*

—¡Diablos!. Estoy malditamente aburrido —bufó Grimmjow, volvió a zigzaguear en los canales por tercera vez buscando una película interesante que ver.

El apartamento de Gin estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, las chicas eran el alma de ese lugar, se había acostumbrado a escucharlas hablar, reír, extrañaba hacer sonrojar a Orihime, extrañaba mucho a Nell y ninguna de las dos se había dignado a regresar, el departamento se sentía también vacío sin la vitalidad de Gin y Rangiku, ellos daban como la luz al sitio.

Había estado tentado de ir por Nell muchas veces, estaba por enloquecer, y sabía que no era el único. Ulquiorra había estado inusualmente inquieto, parecía no poder mantenerse en un solo sitio y eso podía ser gracioso si él no estuviera en el mismo caso.

—¡Emo, ven a ver una película conmigo! —Gritó cuando escuchó abrirse una puerta en el pasillo—. Sé que también estas aburrido

—Deja de joder —fue la respuesta del chico, el pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina

—¡Yo tambien quiero café!

—Jodete

—Sé que soy sexy pero no le voy a eso

—Maldito

—Que bella manera de volver a mi departamento, escuchar a mis dos compañeros insultarse, extrañaba esto —comentó Gin haciendo de Grimmjow por poco se rompiera el cuello al girar hacia la puerta, se levantó y acercó al chico.

—Al fin te dignaste a volver, maldito. Querías saltarte el pago de las cuentas ¿verdad?. Zorro astuto —Grimmjow palmeó su hombro.

—¿Cuándo has visto que un zorro que no lo sea? —Bromeó Gin—. Además, mira quien habla, tu siempre estas esperando que muera de alguna manera para quedarte con el departamento

—No hay pruebas que lo confirmen. ¿Dónde está, Rangiku? —Grimmjow volvió a sentarse.

—Fue por las chicas, ella sabía que ustedes deben estar por enloquecer

—Oye, tu no hables mucho —ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Gin —Saludó indiferente Ulquiorra la salir de la cocina, dio un asentimiento hacia el chico y luego volvió a su habitación.

—Que humor lleva

—Esta volviendo a ser él, todo taciturno y oscuro—comentó Grimmjow sonriendo.

—Orihime es su rayito de sol

—Tu lo has dicho —apoyó el chico, Gin se sentó junto a él—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta, Rangiku?

— Bien, pero no tan bien como quisiera

—Te sugiero que la mantengas un poco al margen de las redes sociales

—¿Por qué? —Gin se incorporó y lo vio con curiosidad.

—Están hablando de un supuesto compromiso entre ella y Kuchiki, Nell me envió el articulo temprano. Está preocupada por las repercusiones que pueda tener ella

—Ella ya lo sabe —El chico volvió a dejarse caer otra vez en el sofá, Grimmjow lo observó.

—Que jodido estas, Gin


End file.
